<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Layers by AmberBrown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695993">Layers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBrown/pseuds/AmberBrown'>AmberBrown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Musketeers (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Reluctant sex mentioned, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:13:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBrown/pseuds/AmberBrown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis and d'Artagnan go undercover to stop an attack on the Palace. Will they get the proof they need in time? Will they get the proof before one of them is killed?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by one of the one shots I wrote for Whumptober 2020 (posted on FFN). I am posting this on FFN at the same time. Chapters roughly daily - real life permitting.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p>
<p>The area outside the garrison was usually busy with the overspill of soldiers. There were too many Musketeers to be able to complete all their training in the garrison yard. They often made use of the open space in front of the garrison. At times they would draw a crowd of locals watching them spar or practice their shooting. Only Musketeers and cadets were around at that moment. Even so, the atmosphere was one of expectation. A rumour had spread that the Captain had finally given up on one of his men. The most patient of leaders had been pushed to the brink by one of the original Musketeers. The other men wanted to see if the Captain would really strip him of his commission. They wanted to know if he would make a scene. Would he usher the soldier away to his office, leaving the soon-to-be disgraced man to walk away without the coveted Musketeer pauldron? </p>
<p>Treville emerged from the garrison and looked along the road. He gave the impression that he was looking for someone. One or two of the younger Musketeers and cadets could not hide the fact that they were watching to see what was about to happen. They were about to witness a Musketeer being humiliated.</p>
<p>Treville took a few steps away from the gate and glared along the road. The man in question was in the distance walking towards them. His expression was unreadable. Treville stepped towards him, his fisted hands on his hips.</p>
<p>'I have had enough of you,' said Treville, loudly enough to cause the activity around them to stop.</p>
<p>All the men were watching the spectacle unfold. </p>
<p>Aramis looked at Treville and shrugged with a shake of his head. </p>
<p>'In what way, Captain?' he spat.</p>
<p>'Your insolence for one thing,' replied Treville, taking a step closer to Aramis. 'But mainly for dereliction of duty.'</p>
<p>A couple of low gasps could be heard from the observing men. Aramis glanced around and raised his eyebrows at the audience. A couple of the commissioned men turned away and pretended they were doing something else. The cadets continued to stare.</p>
<p>'You were supposed to be watching the small west gate this morning. Where were you?'</p>
<p>Aramis scoffed, 'watching the west gate.'</p>
<p>Porthos moved closer, Athos was a step behind. The best friends of Aramis appeared to be undecided which of the arguing men they should take sides with.</p>
<p>Treville and Aramis were nose to nose. The Captain's eyes narrowed.</p>
<p>'You were not watching the gate, Aramis. And today was not the first time you've left your post. But it will be the last.'</p>
<p>The Captain went to say something else, but Aramis moved closer to him, pressing a finger into his chest. </p>
<p>'If you think you're going to take my commission,' said Aramis as he poked the Captain and pushed him a step away. 'You're wrong.'</p>
<p>Aramis stepped back and reached up to his pauldron, he unbuckled it and pulled it from his shoulder. He paused and stared at the Captain for a few seconds before pushing the pauldron against Treville's chest. Treville did not move. Aramis shook his head and stepped back, letting the pauldron fall. The symbol of his loyalty to the Crown and France dropped to the ground.</p>
<p>Porthos took a few more steps forward, pulling himself to his full height and puffing out his chest. All the things he did before a fistfight. Aramis turned his attention to Porthos. </p>
<p>'What? You of all people should be fed up with the way he treats us. He knows which of us he can push about. He's happy to let the noble sons get away with being drunken louts,' Aramis gestured towards Athos. 'But we have to behave and know our place because we're low born. We're supposed to be grateful-'</p>
<p>'I am grateful,' Porthos growled. 'And you are. You know he doesn't discriminate.'</p>
<p>Athos pulled Porthos back as he took another few steps towards his friend. The watching men were wide-eyed as the two best friends became enemies. </p>
<p>Treville stepped forward again and bodily pushed Aramis a few steps away.</p>
<p>'You are no longer welcome here. Leave now, or I will be forced to have you arrested. I'm letting you walk as a favour. You've been a loyal man up to now.'</p>
<p>'Loyal for nothing,' said Aramis, raising his voice to make sure the other men could hear him. </p>
<p>He looked around at the men and smirked. Porthos tried to pull away from Athos' grip.</p>
<p>'If you were sensible, you'd get out now, whilst you can. Before he uses you as cannon fodder whilst he dines with the nobles.'</p>
<p>Aramis turned on his heels and stalked away without another look back. </p>
<p>An uncomfortable silence fell. Treville stooped to pick up the discarded pauldron. He stared at the fleur-de-lis for a few seconds tracing the pattern with his finger before looking in the direction that Aramis had gone. Athos stepped forward but was stopped by a wave of the Captain's hand and a shake of his head. Treville returned to the garrison. They could see him climb the stairs to his office, still looking at the pauldron, with occasional shakes of his head. </p>
<p>MMMM</p>
<p>Chapter One</p>
<p>A few weeks earlier...</p>
<p>Aramis watched the Captain nodding a greeting to a couple of the other men. He approached Porthos who was brushing down his horse and said something. Porthos glanced at Aramis and nodded. The Musketeer passed the horse brush to one of the stable lads and crossed the yard to Athos who was sat at the table deep in conversation with Paul and Luc.</p>
<p>The Captain continued walking around the yard, talking to a few of the men.</p>
<p>Aramis went back to his work cleaning his gun. He worked slow circles of gun oil with a cloth. The work was calming. Aramis enjoyed taking a few minutes alone to take stock. He looked up when a shadow fell across him.</p>
<p>The Captain looked down at him. Aramis could not make out the expression on his face as the sun was still high enough in the sky to be dazzling. Aramis raised his hand to shade his eyes.</p>
<p>'What can I do for you, Captain?'</p>
<p>Treville's expression was serious, almost accusatory. Aramis tried to think if he might have done something to upset the Captain. </p>
<p>'I need to see you in my office,' said Treville, 'now.'</p>
<p>Aramis nodded. He was surprised at the Captain's tone. A couple of the other Musketeers who were busy nearby looked up. Treville's tone was one that implied Aramis was in trouble and about to have a dressing down.</p>
<p>He placed the gun parts on the table and followed the Captain. Several of the men watched them go. Aramis disliked the attention under the circumstances. He spotted Porthos and Athos watching as he climbed the stairs to the Captain's office.</p>
<p>Treville stood aside to allow Aramis to enter his office first. As the door clicked shut Aramis moved to stand in front of the Captain's desk. He stood at attention, not wishing to get himself in any more trouble. Although, he still had no idea what it was he had done to upset Treville. He watched the Captain reach his desk. He sighed and looked at the papers on his desk for a few seconds before looking up.</p>
<p>'I'm sorry, Aramis,' he said, 'I needed that to look convincing.'</p>
<p>Aramis furrowed his brow, not understanding.</p>
<p>'I have a mission for you,' continued Treville, 'but it will not be pleasant or simple.'</p>
<p>Aramis nodded, still trying to work out why Treville wanted the rest of the Musketeers to get the impression he was in trouble. </p>
<p>'I need you to go undercover. You will have to spend two or three weeks setting yourself up as being disillusioned with your work. You are a longstanding and loyal Musketeer; I don't think a sudden change of attitude would be believed.'</p>
<p>'Am I the most suitable for the work, Captain?' asked Aramis.</p>
<p>Treville nodded, 'yes. I need someone who holds a position of trust here and at the Palace. Someone who will be a party to more than the newer men are. I will help you to get the cover in place. It will mean I cannot be friendly with you. I will have to be harsh with you. And you, in turn, will have to show insolence.'</p>
<p>Aramis took a slow breath as he thought through what his Captain was proposing.</p>
<p>'I want Athos and Porthos to be involved, and d'Artagnan, when he returns in a couple of weeks. They will meet you as necessary when you are able to go fully undercover.'</p>
<p>A knock at the door made Treville pause. He looked over Aramis' shoulder.</p>
<p>'One moment,' he called out, before looking back at Aramis, 'I wanted to be sure you were prepared to take on the mission before I briefed the three of you.'</p>
<p>Treville raised an eyebrow as he waited for Aramis to respond. Aramis did not need to consider his answer. Despite not knowing any specific details he knew Treville was asking him because he was the best man for the job.</p>
<p>'Captain,' he said. 'I have every faith in your decisions and will take on the mission.'</p>
<p>Treville smiled and nodded. Aramis could see that the smile was grim.</p>
<p>'Come in,' called the Captain, raising his voice.</p>
<p>The door was pushed open by Athos, who was followed by Porthos. Both Musketeers were trying to maintain neutral expressions. Aramis could see they wanted to know what was happening. </p>
<p>'Gentlemen,' started Treville, 'Aramis has agreed to take on an undercover mission and you will be needed to ensure it runs smoothly.'</p>
<p>Athos and Porthos nodded. Porthos glanced at Aramis who smiled, trying to offer his friend reassurance. In truth, Aramis was a little apprehensive. The Captain was implying the mission was going to be dangerous. </p>
<p>'About two years ago,' Treville continued, 'the Red Guard foiled a coup at the Palace. It didn't cause much of stir. It was covered up well. I don't think even the King knew about it. But the threat did not go away. The gang that had been employed disappeared. We never found out who the paymaster was-'</p>
<p>'But something has happened to make you think they are back?' suggested Athos, whose keen mind was already ahead of the Captain's briefing.</p>
<p>Treville nodded with a smile, 'yes, I have an informant who knew to keep an eye out for the leaders of the gang. He told me this morning that two of the gang were back and looking for somewhere to stay. I believe the paymaster, who I suspect is someone at the Palace, has decided it is time for another try.'</p>
<p>The Captain leaned back in his chair, he looked at them each in turn.</p>
<p>'These are ruthless men-for-hire. My informant tells me they have already been responsible for a couple of nasty robberies.'</p>
<p>'What is it that you want me to do?' asked Aramis.</p>
<p>'Once you have spent a couple of weeks acting as the disillusioned Musketeer, I expect the gang will approach you. They need someone with a good knowledge of the Palace and the guards. They will need someone who knows the movements of the people in the Palace. As a Musketeer, you will have knowledge that even the courtiers do not have. The paymaster, if he is a courtier, will not want to risk trying to get access to the guard's timetables or plans and the like. He will want to keep away from all that. The rumour is that whoever he is, he wants to install his own garrison of men to replace both the Red Guard and the Musketeers. Then he will have control of the King without the Cardinal or myself interfering.'</p>
<p>Porthos chuckled, 'cos you two like to interfere.'</p>
<p>Treville acceded the point, 'we may not see eye to eye on... most things, but we do know the King needs... guidance occasionally.'</p>
<p>'Do you think this man wants to take the First Ministers position?' asked Athos.</p>
<p>Treville nodded before looking back at Aramis. </p>
<p>'You will likely become a figure of hate around here. I cannot risk letting anyone else know the plan, I need the rest of the garrison to act as normal. I'm sorry, but you are in for a rough ride on this one.'</p>
<p>Aramis nodded, 'I understand.'</p>
<p>'Your focus will be finding out who the paymaster is. If you cannot apprehend the man yourself, you will need to get word to us, preferably with some proof. And you will have to remain with the gang until the arrest is made in case anything goes wrong with the arrest. If that happens, we will need to know if the gang are going to run again.'</p>
<p>They continued to discuss the plan. They worked out where they could meet if Aramis could not return to the garrison and what signals they would use for various scenarios. Aramis was careful to take in all the details he could. He tried not to let his mind wander to what the next few weeks might bring. He disliked the idea of being vilified by his brother Musketeer’s, but he knew that was likely. If he was to become insolent towards the Captain and not as dedicated to his work, it was only to be expected that the other soldiers would turn against him. He knew it would be hardest to interact with his closest friends. He was glad Athos and Porthos were involved in the mission. </p>
<p>'Aramis, are you sure you want to take this on?' asked Treville, his eyes searching Aramis' face for an answer.</p>
<p>'Yes, Captain,' replied Aramis with a firm nod of his head. </p>
<p>'The only place we will be able to drop the pretence,' said Treville, 'will be here, in my office. Everywhere else has the chance of being spied upon.'</p>
<p>'I would like to say before this begins properly...' said Aramis. 'I'd like to apologies now; in case I need to say things to any of you that are... insulting.'</p>
<p>Porthos smiled and slapped him on the shoulder, 'I agree,' he said. 'Whatever is said in the course of the mission... it's not meant. You say what you've got to say, Aramis. Insult away. Athos can take it.'</p>
<p>Athos smirked, 'Porthos on the other hand...'</p>
<p>Aramis saw the fatherly look on Treville's face as his three soldiers made their peace before they had even begun the charade. </p>
<p>Treville rose from the desk and collected four glasses and a bottle of spirit. He poured the spirit into each glass and glanced up at them. They each took a glass. </p>
<p>'To the success of the mission,' said Treville. </p>
<p>'To the success of the mission,' they echoed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tavern was grubby. Years of filth building upon the tables leaving them tacky and stained. Porthos found he did not want to lean on the table. He sat back in his chair. He nursed the cup of wine, taking occasional swigs. He struggled not to pull an expression of disdain every time he swallowed. It was safe to say the tavern was not the type that any self-respecting Musketeer would frequent.</p><p>Unless they were being shunned by their friends.</p><p>Unless they were looking for cheaper places to eat.</p><p>Unless they were trying to sell their services as a gunman for hire.</p><p>Unless they were Aramis trying to be seen by a gang that wanted information about security at the Palace.</p><p>Porthos mused at the irony that he was sitting in a dark corner of the tavern, a plain cloak pulled about his shoulders, trying not to be seen. He was undercover. But he was watching his friend trying to make a spectacle of himself so that his undercover mission could move onto its second phase. Aramis and Treville had spent several days developing a hatred for each other. Treville would pick him up on any slight indiscretion. Aramis would answer the Captain back and generally behave in a surly manner. They had created the facade so well that several of the other Musketeers were shunning Aramis.</p><p>The plan included a separating of the inseparables. It was no longer the case that where one of them went the others would follow.</p><p>Porthos hated that aspect of the plan. He hated making disparaging remarks to his best friend and hearing insulting jibes coming from Aramis. They both knew the other did not mean it. But, somehow, it still hurt.</p><p>During their last meeting with Treville, when they could drop the act for a few minutes, Aramis had visibly wilted. Only for a second, then collected himself. Porthos wondered how many layers of facade Aramis was holding together.</p><p>Now, Aramis was getting agitated with the tavern landlord. He was remonstrating about the debt he had built up. Porthos looked around the tavern. Something, some sixth sense, told him that the second phase of the plan was going to start. He had heard a few unscrupulous people talking about the Musketeer that had drunkenly offered himself as a gun for hire. Word was getting around.</p><p>He spotted the man step into the light and walk towards the arguing landlord and Musketeer.</p><p>Aramis turned to the newcomer about to tell the man to go away. The man, whose hat hid his features gestured Aramis to silence with a bag of coins. He handed the coins to the landlord. The landlord indicated for Aramis to leave, he was no longer welcome. The man took Aramis by the arm and guided him from the tavern.</p><p>He whispered in Aramis ear. Aramis said something to the man.</p><p>As they reached the door Porthos saw his friend look at him. Aramis nodded.</p><p>Phase two had begun.</p><p>The man pulled the door open and ushered Aramis out. No one else paid the pair any attention. The landlord pushed the money bag into his pocket and went back to his work.</p><p>Porthos put the half-drunk cup of wine on the sticky table and eased himself out of his chair. He made his way to the other door and left the seedy establishment. He pulled his hat low over his face. He did not want to be recognised. He did not want to spoil the difficult, intensive work that Aramis had been doing. The usually popular man had become a pariah around the garrison. Porthos did not want to ruin the effort his friend had put into his act.</p><p>The street was not busy. A few people were hurrying passed. Porthos looked at them all. He doubted the man that had paid off the Musketeers debt had been alone. He worked his way to the corner and looked around. He could see the man and Aramis talking. Aramis was nodding his head. The man pulled out another money bag. Aramis started to show more of an interest.</p><p>They shook hands before turning away. Porthos followed, keeping to the shadows. He could not hear the conversation. He could work out that Aramis was being offered something and was agreeing. As they neared the end of the road the man looked around. Porthos pressed himself into a doorway. He struggled to remain where he was as he watched what happened next.</p><p>Two men appeared around the corner and grabbed Aramis. The first man helped them to bundle Aramis up against the wall of the nearest building. Aramis was about to shout out but stopped as a fourth man stepped around the corner. The fourth man was hidden from Porthos' scrutiny by a hooded cloak. The man relieved Aramis of his weapons and patted his clothes down, searching him. Aramis was speaking to the fourth man. He was released and walked with the men towards a waiting carriage.</p><p>As soon as they were in the carriage the horses were urged on. By the time Porthos reached the end of the road, there was no sign of the carriage.</p><p>Porthos sighed. All he could do was go back to the garrison and wait. And hope the plan continued in the way they wanted it to.</p><p>MMMM</p><p>The landlord of the seedy tavern was a broad, barrel-chested man. Aramis knew he could have beaten the man in a fight, but doubted he would have got away unscathed. He wondered if Porthos would remain at his grubby table in the dark corner and let the landlord fight him? Aramis knew he had to maintain his facade. If Porthos helped him the illusion that he was no longer on good terms with him would be ruined.</p><p>The landlord asked him for the money he owed again. Aramis had steadily built up a debt. He had used his position as a trusted soldier to curry favour and a few drinks. But the landlord was not willing to let him run up too much of a debt. Aramis raised his voice and drew attention to himself. He wanted to be noticed. He had spent time on several evenings pretending to be drunk and offering his services as a skilled gunman. He had boasted and shown off his keen eye. There had been a man in the shadows of the tavern the previous two nights. When he had arrived the man was already there, skulking in the dark corner. Aramis had not seen his face but knew it was the same man each night. He wore a large-brimmed hat, similar to Porthos', and a sweeping dark cape with a tatty, torn, hem.</p><p>As Aramis continued to argue with the landlord he was aware of the man approaching them.</p><p>'This don't concern you,' snarled the landlord who did not want the stranger interfering.</p><p>Aramis was sure the man from the shadows was a member of the gang. He knew he had to concentrate on everything he did for the next few minutes. His act had to be perfect. The mission depended on it.</p><p>The shadows man looked up giving Aramis his first look at his face. A scar crossed the man's face. The scar alone would have made some delicate souls recoil. The man had suffered a horrific injury. Whatever had caused the scar had struck him with enough force to destroy his eye and leave his nose crooked. The man was the same age as Aramis and, perhaps without the dark jagged scar and missing eye, he would be handsome. But with the unnatural deformities, the man could only be described as ugly. Aramis wondered if the wide-brimmed hat was so that he could hide. He was certainly not a man who would be forgotten easily.</p><p>'I will pay his debts.'</p><p>The simple statement proved to Aramis that he was on track with his mission. The first part of the plan had been difficult. The next part would be both difficult and dangerous.</p><p>The days of alienating himself from the garrison, from his friends, had already taken its toll. Now he had to gather himself and start afresh.</p><p>The landlord held out his hand to accept the money bag from the scarred man. He weighed the bag in his hand for a few seconds before looking at Aramis and shaking his head. He pointed to the door. Aramis knew he was not welcome in the tavern again. As the scarred man took him by the arm and guided him to the door he knew it did not matter.</p><p>'I have a proposition for you,' said the man as they neared the door.</p><p>Aramis looked at the man, 'I'm listening.'</p><p>The man indicated that they would talk outside. Aramis looked over his shoulder searching for Porthos. He spotted his friend and nodded. He could not chance any further communication. Porthos nodded back and turned to walk from the tavern via the other door. Aramis guessed his friend would follow him at a distance. </p><p>The scarred man ushered Aramis out onto the street. The side street was empty. Aramis was alert in case the man was not about to ask him to join the gang. He could have been mistaken, the man might not have been a gang member. </p><p>'What is this proposal you have?' asked Aramis, deciding to find out what the man's intentions were. </p><p>'I've seen you. These last few days... shouting about how good you are and how you ain't bein' appreciated by your Captain any longer.'</p><p>Aramis nodded, pleased that his efforts had caught the man's attention. </p><p>'I've watched you when you've been at work. You are loyal, or at least you were until your Captain took a disliking to you. What did you do to annoy him?'</p><p>Aramis was prepared for the questions. They were expecting the group to pick a Musketeer of long-standing and that meant the gang would have been studying their choices. All Aramis had needed to do was make sure he was the obvious choice for the gang. </p><p>'I was caught with a woman. A married woman. The husband didn't take too kindly to it.'</p><p>The scarred man laughed and slapped Aramis on the shoulder. The lie was convincing. Aramis had a reputation with the ladies and, although that reputation was somewhat exaggerated, it served a purpose for his charade. </p><p>'Pushed your luck, eh?' </p><p>Aramis nodded, 'so what is this proposition you have?' he asked again. </p><p>The scarred man glanced around. Aramis looked up and down the side street as well, searching for any sign of his friend watching them. If Porthos was there, he had hidden himself well. </p><p>'I need a man with knowledge of the Palace and it's security. I need a man who can get close to the Royal family and knows how they are guarded-'</p><p>Aramis smiled, 'you need a Musketeer,' he said. 'And you need a Musketeer that can be bought. One that isn't in favour.'</p><p>The man nodded with a smile of his own. The smile only made his scar look more menacing and the closed up mess that had been his eye twitched and creased. </p><p>He reached into his pocket and pulled out a second money bag. He held it out to Aramis who was about to take it when the man pulled it back a little.</p><p>'Will you be loyal to me?' he asked.</p><p>Aramis nodded, 'I will be loyal to the man that pays me.'</p><p>The money bag dropped into his palm. Aramis felt its weight, whoever was paying the gang was wealthy if they could buy people with so much coin. </p><p>'When are you next on duty?'</p><p>'I am supposed to be at muster for eight in the morning,' replied Aramis.</p><p>The man nodded, 'that gives us time to talk a bit more. And for you to meet the boss.'</p><p>'You're not the boss?'</p><p>The scarred man shook his head, 'no. The boss wanted me to make the first move on you. They thought you would react better to me. You'll understand when you meet them.'</p><p>Aramis wondered what the man meant. They walked further along the street, towards the next main road. The scarred man started to ask him questions about his day to day work and which areas of the Palace he had access to. Aramis answered truthfully. He did not want the gang to start asking him about things he could not answer by lying at the start of their relationship. </p><p>As they reached the main road, the scarred man looked around before he coughed loudly. Two men rushed around the corner and grabbed Aramis. He tried to push the men off him. The scarred man joined the attackers and pushed him against the wall with enough force to knock the air from his lungs. He was about to shout out, to complain about his treatment, when a fourth person appeared, wrapped in a long dark cloak.</p><p>The hood of the cloak covered most of the newcomers face. But Aramis could see enough. Smooth, pale skin and delicate lips were enough for him to know the newcomer was a woman. She lifted her head a little, giving him a glimpse of green eyes and fiery red hair. She smiled and stepped closer to him. The men holding him against the wall moved enough to allow her to stand in front of him. </p><p>'You will forgive the theatrics,' said the woman. </p><p>She spoke calmly, but with authority. Aramis realised she was the one in charge of the gang. He understood why the scarred man had been sent to recruit him. His reputation with women would mean he might not have listened to her. The gang believed him to be a stereotypical chauvinistic man. They would not know that Aramis had a deep respect for women and saw them as the superior sex. </p><p>The woman looked him up and down before reaching out and wrapping her hand around the grip of his sword. She pulled the sword slowly from its scabbard, her eyes on his the entire time. She passed the sword to the scarred man. She rested her hand on his waist for a second before sliding it around to the small of his back. She felt him tug out his gun, moving slowly. He glanced down, worried that she might have her finger on the trigger of the primed weapon. He heard a faint chuckle from the woman. </p><p>'I know how to handle a weapon,' she said softly, the statement dripping with innuendo. </p><p>The gun was handed to one of the other men, who thrust it into his belt. The woman reached around Aramis a second time and eased his parrying sword from his belt and handed it to the scarred man. </p><p>'Now,' she said. 'We can talk-'</p><p>'I'll be getting those back,' said Aramis.</p><p>The woman nodded, 'you will. But we need to show you that we are in charge.'</p><p>'I'm quite happy for you to be in charge... Madame...?'</p><p>The woman, who was busy patting him down as she searched for any concealed weapons looked up at him.</p><p>'Dupre,' she said. 'Josephine Dupre. But you will call me Madame... for now.'</p><p>She lowered her face a little and looked at him under her eyelashes. Aramis was aware of the scarred man shifting a little and huffing out a breath. The obvious overture from Madame Dupre was not appreciated by the man. She glanced at him and smiled. </p><p>'Hush now, Carlos,' she said. 'You've done well. I'll see you're rewarded. A little extra in your pay.'</p><p>Aramis suspected Carlos would have preferred something other than a monetary reward for his work that night. Aramis also suspected Madame Dupre might have more interest in Aramis than the information he could give her. He knew he would have to play along despite finding the woman's interest not something he reciprocated. </p><p>'We'll go somewhere that we can talk,' said Madame Dupre, as she stepped away from him. </p><p>She led them to the main road, a nondescript carriage was waiting. The woman held out her hand so that she could be helped into the carriage. Carlos was about to step forward but Aramis beat him to it, he made a point of rubbing his thumb across her fingers. She smiled at him as she stepped into the carriage, keeping hold of his hand as he joined her. Aramis noted the annoyed look on Carlos' face as he climbed in. The other two men climbed onto the front of the carriage and urged the horses on. </p><p>Aramis knew he still had work to do but the plan was working. He had been recruited. He only hoped he had not made an enemy of one of the senior members of the gang. Carlos did not look pleased that he had been pushed aside by the newcomer. Madame Dupre, may not have shown any interest in the scarred man, but now that Aramis was there, Carlos knew he stood even less chance with the woman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aramis watched Carlos during the short ride. The man was not happy. He may have enjoyed the praise he received for making the first contact with Aramis. But he did not like the Dupre's attention being diverted now.</p><p>Madame Dupre was sitting close to Aramis; their arms were touching. Carlos was sitting opposite, scowling. Aramis knew he needed to take advantage of Dupre's interest in him. She was the leader of the gang. For a woman to be in that position of power she had to be</p><p>ruthless. Aramis did not want to be on her wrong side. He knew he was already on the wrong side of Carlos, through no fault of his own.</p><p>The carriage lurched to a halt. Carlo sneered at Aramis for a second before pushing the door open and stepping out. The tilt of the carriage caused by Carlos' exit meant Aramis and Madame Dupre were thrown together. Aramis steadied his new boss who smiled at him. The look made Aramis feel self-conscious. He did not mind being objectified by women, generally, he enjoyed it. But there was something objectionable about Madame Dupre. A glint of evil in her eyes. He gathered his wits, he could not allow his dislike for the woman to affect the mission.</p><p>'Allow me,' he said, taking her hand and helping her to step down from the carriage.</p><p>The move earned him another scowl from Carlos.</p><p>They were outside one of the larger houses in an area of the city that had fallen out of favour with the wealthy. The house was starting to look in need of repair. One of the shutters on the first floor was hanging at an angle. The window it should have covered had a crack in it.</p><p>Carlos led the way up four steps to the large off-white dirty door. They stepped into a large hallway. Dust motes were caught in the lamplight, agitated by their arrival.</p><p>Madame Dupre swung off her cloak revealing a lithe body. She was wearing breeches and a frilled shirt with a pale red jerkin over the top. Her red hair appeared to be made of flames as the light of the lamps flickered.</p><p>She tossed the cloak towards one of the other men who gathered it and walked towards the back of the hall.</p><p>'Carlos,' said Madame Dupre, 'see that the main room is lit and ask that boy to make up a room for our Musketeer. He may need to stay here at some point.'</p><p>Carlos stopped a sneer spreading across his face as he nodded. He glanced at Aramis with narrowed eyes before walking away.</p><p>'I don't think Carlos likes me,' said Aramis.</p><p>'He is jealous. He loves me, but he knows I can never love him. The creature is deformed.'</p><p>Aramis had suspected the woman was shallow; now he knew she was.</p><p>'I'm scarred,' he said, pointing to the faint mark on his forehead.</p><p>She smiled and stepped closer, resting her hand on his chest.</p><p>'But that does not detract from your looks, monsieur. It enhances them.'</p><p>Aramis did not react as she lightly brushed his hair out of the way and touched his face. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Madame Dupre bit her lip and smiled with a gentle sigh.</p><p>'The room's lit,' said Carlos, from behind them, his tone curt.</p><p>The moment between them over Madame Dupre stepped away.</p><p>'To work,' she said decisively.</p><p>MMMM</p><p>The room Aramis was led to would have been a dining room when the house had been occupied for its proper purpose. But the gang had turned it into their base of operations. Plans of the Palace stretched across the dining table. Candlesticks were being used to hold the scrolls open. One wall was devoted to weaponry; the gang had amassed a small arsenal. Guns and blades nestled next to several small barrels of gunpowder. The guns were clean, at least to the standard of a good cadet. </p><p>'You are impressed?' asked Madame Dupre as she brushed passed him. </p><p>'What are you planning to do?' asked Aramis with a conspiratorial grin. 'Will you be laying siege to the Palace?'</p><p>Carlos scoffed, 'you don't need to know,' he said. </p><p>Aramis turned to him, 'but if you're not going to tell me your plan, how can I help you?' he asked with mock innocence. </p><p>Carlos took a step forward, puffing out his chest and leaning his head back to look at Aramis down his nose. Aramis was about to lay his hand on his gun before remembering that he had been disarmed. </p><p>'Boys, please,' said Madame Dupre stepping between them. </p><p>She gave Carlos a look that made him back off a couple of paces and mutter something under his breath. </p><p>'You, my Musketeer, are to tell us all you know about the guarding of the Palace. Our financier may be wealthy, and have the ear of the King - or at least he says he does - but he does not know about the security at the Palace. With some inside information from one of the Kings loyal Musketeers, we will be able to cause havoc and chaos.'</p><p>Dupre had a faraway look in her eyes as she spoke, a murderous spark. She was relishing the thought of what they were going to do.</p><p>'You're not trying to abduct the King then?' asked Aramis. 'Or attack the Palace?'</p><p>'No,' said Dupre with a shake of her head, her red hair bouncing with the move. 'The man with the money wants us to prove that the current security for the Royal family is inadequate. That is our job. Now, you and I know that the security is more than adequate. But with your help, my Musketeer, we will find the chinks in the armour and pick at them until they crack open.'</p><p>Aramis looked at Madame Dupre for a few seconds, pretending to consider the offer. He let a smile spread across his face. He nodded.</p><p>'I think I can help you with that, for the right price. If you're going to make the Musketeers and Red Guard a redundant force, I will have nothing to return to... even if I wanted to.'</p><p>He reached up to his pauldron and started to undo the strap, only to find Dupre's delicate pale hand over his. He looked at her with confusion. </p><p>'I cannot continue to walk around in uniform if I am no longer a Musketeer,' he said. </p><p>Madam Dupre tilted her head and smiled, 'but you will still be a Musketeer, dear Aramis. You will be our go-between. You will be able to get us the exact information that we need. The information that our wealthy paymaster cannot supply.'</p><p>'But I can tell you where the weak spots are,' said Aramis, a little worried at the direction the conversation was going. </p><p>He had expected to be fully accepted into the gang and effectively become a member. He would be the man who could tell them where to go around the Palace. He would be the one who could get them in via little-used entrances. But the gang appeared to want him to remain a full-time Musketeer and to report to them the information when they needed it. </p><p>'In time, you will be valuable to us here,' said Madame Dupre, 'but for now we need your ear to the ground. We need you to watch people at the Palace and tell us if anything changes. We will not be ready to strike for a couple of weeks if you were to join us now, we might not know all the detail that we need.'</p><p>Aramis would not be able to gather intelligence on the gang if he was not with them. He guessed they would want him to talk them through the Palace security and meet up over the next couple of weeks. But if he was not allowed to be a member of the gang, it would make finding out who the paymaster was a lot harder. Their plan had hit a wall, and Aramis could not see a way around or over it. </p><p>'What did you expect would happen?' asked Carlos, who was watching him with amusement. 'Did you think we would accept you with open arms? We may have been watching you for a few weeks but that don't mean we trust you. You're in our employ, Musketeer... And don't you forget it.'</p><p>Aramis watched the jealous man wander over to a table covered with pistols and straighten a few of them up. The move was meant to show power. Carlos had a room of weapons at his disposal, Aramis was unarmed. </p><p>'I'll do everything I can to help you,' said Aramis, turning his attention to Madame Dupre.</p><p>Much as he despised the idea, he knew he would have to get close to the woman. If he was going to gather intelligence and would not have free rein in the gang, he would have to find other ways to search. </p><p>Madame Dupre looked up at him again, 'so you will be our spy?'</p><p>Aramis nodded, 'I would be anything for you,' he said quietly, although not so quietly that Carlos could not hear him. </p><p>'Good,' said Madame Dupre, 'it is late. I suggest you make use of the room we have for you here before you return to your garrison in the morning. I would enjoy a fresh face around here.'</p><p>She leaned in closer as she spoke, Aramis could feel her hair brushing against him. He glanced at Carlos, who, although he had his back to them looked tense. Madame Dupre knew what she was doing. She wanted him to be interested in her; she wanted him to be easy to manipulate. Carlos knew that was what she was doing, but it did not stop the hatred the man had already mustered towards Aramis from growing. </p><p>She turned away and walked off, an exaggerated sway to her hips with each step. Aramis watched her go, wondering if he would have to sleep with her at some point. He did not like the idea of sleeping with a woman he did not find attractive. </p><p>A floorboard creaked behind him. As he turned to Carlos, he was surprised to find the man had managed to walk right up to him, probably when Dupre had been talking to him. The angry man was already mid-swing. The punch was hard, Aramis was unprepared for it. He stumbled backwards, ending up leaning over the table. Several of the plans were pushed aside by his fall. A couple of the candlesticks tipped over crashing loudly onto the table, with one rolling off to the floor. </p><p>Before he could push himself back up to stand Carlos was on him again. The man pulled him up and bunched up the leather of his doublet in his fists, pulling him close. </p><p>'You are paid by us,' spat Carlos. 'We own you. You don't get a say in anything.'</p><p>Aramis pulled at Carlos' wrists trying to get the man off him. He resorted to kicking Carlos in the shin. The move only riled the man further. A second punch, as forceful as the first, left Aramis reeling. He stumbled back and knocked into a chair before crashing to the floor. Carlos stepped forward, Aramis grabbed the fallen candlestick and scrambled up. He held the silverware in both hands ready to swing at the scarred man. </p><p>'ENOUGH!' </p><p>They both looked towards the doorway. Madame Dupre was standing with her hands on her hips and an angry scowl on her face. </p><p>'Do I need to send you both to bed as though you were petulant children?'</p><p>She stepped further into the room; her authority oozing from her.</p><p>'Carlos is correct, Monsieur Aramis, you are in our employ. And until you prove yourself worthy in one way or another, you will show him some respect.'</p><p>Aramis saw Carlos smirk with satisfaction. Aramis guessed Dupre had not seen who started the brief scuffle between the pair. Carlos had won a small victory, and he was going to make the most of it. </p><p>Madame Dupre walked up to Aramis, she looked at his face, reaching up and brushing her fingers over his cheek. Aramis winced. </p><p>'Will this prevent you from working at the Palace?' she asked with annoyance.</p><p>'Quite likely, madame,' he replied with a glance at Carlos. 'I'll probably be put on foot patrol around the city until any bruises have faded.'</p><p>Dupre glowered at her right-hand man, 'let us hope this does not cause any delay. Our paymaster will not be happy.'</p><p>It was Aramis' turn to smirk; he made sure Dupre did not see. Carlos looked suitably contrite. </p><p>'I will show you your room,' said the woman with a last glare at Carlos. </p><p>She led Aramis from the room. </p><p>Aramis was not sure if the short fight had made his situation worse or not. It highlighted to him that he had to remember his place in the gangs pecking order. But it also showed him that Carlos was thought of as a useful member of the gang. Dupre may not have been attracted to him, but she saw him as almost an equal. Carlos was not a man Aramis needed as an enemy, although he was sure it was already too late. </p><p>He wondered if Madame Dupre would want to stay with him for the night as she led him up the grand staircase. He hoped not he was sure he would end up having to sleep with her at some point. He needed to learn about the gang and doubted he would get the opportunity if his time was spent entertaining his new boss. </p><p>She led him along a wide corridor. A couple of the doors were open. He saw other men either asleep or resting in the rooms. Each room had three or four occupants. He wondered if he would have to share with other men.</p><p>'How many people have you got working for you?' he asked, trying to keep the question as innocent as possible.</p><p>'Fifteen,' she said. 'Sixteen, if I count you. There are a group of young men that Carlos found, a little gang from one of the impoverished areas. They work well together and will make useful cannon fodder if we do have to attack the Palace. Equally, they are stealthy. I have seen them at work. They are rough around the edges but malleable to our purpose. I understand you are good with a gun?'</p><p>'Yes,' replied Aramis. 'So I am told.'</p><p>'False modesty,' chuckled the lithe woman. 'You may have other uses. Some of the youngsters are not good shots. You can train them.'</p><p>Aramis wondered if he would be able to get any information out of the lowly gang members. They might have heard things during their time with Dupre and Carlos. </p><p>'There is also a boy. Carlos caught him picking his pocket. I stopped him from slitting the imps’ throat. We keep him here to clean and tidy. He's actually very good. Terrified of Carlos, obviously.'</p><p>She chuckled. Aramis found her attitude distasteful.</p><p>'This will be your room when you stay here. You will be on your own...'</p><p>She pushed open the door and stepped inside. Dust and cobwebs were covering most of the surfaces, but in its prime, the room would have been elegant. The bed had been made. Aramis' weapons were laying on a side table.</p><p>'You are not our prisoner, Aramis,' said Madame Dupre. 'But you are not free to wander where you please. You may leave of your own free will in the morning. I would not like you to be late to muster. We do not want you to annoy your Captain any more than you already have.'</p><p>Aramis nodded, 'I will keep up the pretence of the loyal Musketeer for as long as you need me to, Madame, but know that I am actually loyal to you.'</p><p>He paused and smiled.</p><p>'You are paying me more, after all.'</p><p>Madame Dupre chuckled, 'I am indeed.'</p><p>She stepped closer to him and leaned into him, she slid her hand around his neck and pulled him towards her. The kiss was brief and without passion on Aramis' part. He knew he would have to do better. He hoped she had not noticed his lack of interest in her. As they stepped apart, she was smiling. She looked him up and down for a few seconds before nodding to herself. </p><p>'Sleep well, my loyal Musketeer.'</p><p>He watched her go, closing the door behind her. </p><p>He sighed. He felt drained. </p><p>After picking up his weapons, he looked around the room. The windows were locked, he would not be able to sneak out, or in, via them. He had no choice but to use the door. She had told him he was not free to wander around the house. But he did not know his way around the house, he could, at least to start with, use that as an excuse to have a look around. Although, he doubted he would find out much. The room with the maps was going to be the most useful. He decided to wait a while in the hope that the rest of the gang would retire for the night. He doubted they left anyone on guard. The house may have been abandoned, but it was still secure.</p><p>The plan was not, however, secure. The plan had not gone the way they wanted it to. He hoped the Captain would not be disappointed when he reported to the garrison the following morning. Aramis huffed out a laugh as he realised, he had managed to get into a situation where his actual bosses plan, and the woman who thought she was his boss would both be annoyed. The bruises he would have for a few days meant he could not collect information from the Palace for the gang. And the fact that the gang wanted him to remain working as a Musketeer meant he could not collect information for Treville. </p><p>But adapting the plan was always going to be a possibility. They had to work with what they had. </p><p>Aramis only hoped that he could stay out of Carlos' way long enough to win Madame Dupre properly over. He knew she was toying with him for her own amusement and, perhaps, to annoy Carlos a little. The woman was dangerous. She was powerful and wily. </p><p>As Aramis mused on his situation, he listened out for any sounds of movement.  There were the usual creaks as the wood within the building moved, and the footfall of the gang making their way around. Aramis was convinced, at one point, that he heard a creak in the wall that did not fit, and sounded out of place, but decided he was imagining things. The pressure of the mission was already getting to him, and it had barely begun. </p><p>After a while, when he had not heard anything, he slipped from the room to search the rest of the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The search of the house proved fruitless. Aramis had managed to check the room with the weapons and plans but found nothing that pointed towards the identity of the paymaster. With a sigh, Aramis had returned to his room with the knowledge that he would have to remain in the 'employ' of the gang for a while longer. He would have to get closer to Madame Dupre and he would have watch out for Carlos. </p><p>The following morning Aramis slipped out of the house. He knew they were expecting him to leave to return to the garrison so was not surprised his exit did not cause a stir. The young boy that worked as their servant was asleep under a table in the hallway. He opened a sleepy eye as Aramis walked past. Aramis vowed to see that the boy would not be persecuted along with the rest of the gang. He was an innocent caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. The lad had probably only tried to pick Carlos' pockets because he was desperate. </p><p>Aramis took a few deep breaths as he walked towards the garrison. The house had felt oppressive and claustrophobic. He suspected the feelings were only due to the wall of lies he was having to maintain. Despite trying to stick to the truth as much as possible the person he was pretending to be was not him. He would not behave as he had been doing over the last couple of weeks. He would not have been insolent or obstinate towards his Captain. The respect he had for Treville ran deep. They may have disagreed on things on occasion but there was nothing wrong with that. </p><p>He spotted Barbotin and Pierre walking towards him, no doubt off to start an early patrol somewhere. The two Musketeers were men Aramis considered friends. But not for the last couple of weeks. For the last couple of weeks, they had started to shun him. It had been particularly difficult to see Barbotin, another field medic, being the one that any injured men went to rather than him. He looked away as the pair drew closer. He knew they had seen him. </p><p>He jerked to the side as Pierre knocked into him. Aramis turned toward the younger Musketeer, but he did not look back. The move had been very deliberate, and Aramis knew he deserved the treatment. The facade he had built up was convincing. He supposed it was a good thing that it was working. But that did not make it pleasant. The mission as a whole was one, he would be pleased to see the back of. </p><p>The usual morning activity filled the garrison yard. Men were milling around, checking their equipment, chatting to brother soldiers they might not have seen for a few days. The cadets were fetching and carrying weapons and helping the stable boys ready a few horses. Aramis slipped into the yard and skulked at the back waiting for muster to start. He watched Porthos looking around. His friend paused when he saw him. Aramis could tell Porthos had to stop himself from smiling and walking across to him. The mission was not only difficult for Aramis. He knew both Porthos and Athos were having to continue the lie when they were amongst the other Musketeers. </p><p>Treville called the men to order as he walked down the stairs. He looked around, taking in each man. Aramis could see him mentally taking note of anyone who was missing. He paused for a few moments when his gaze reached Aramis. He scowled and raised an eyebrow. A couple of the men in front of Aramis turned to look at him. Aramis knew the bruises on his face could clearly be seen. He had reported to work unfit for full duty. A dressing down would be no more than he would expect. </p><p>Treville sighed and shook his head. Aramis shrugged; he could not show any guilt about his appearance. He had to maintain the pretence of the insolent, disillusioned soldier. The men that had turned to look at him tutted and shook their heads in disgust at the once-loyal Musketeer's behaviour. Aramis disliked the treatment, even if it meant that his carefully constructed lie was being believed. </p><p>The Captain gave out the duties for the day, carefully leaving Aramis until last.</p><p>'As you are unfit for work at the Palace, Aramis,' he said, not hiding his disappointment, 'you can take the patrol along the river. I doubt anyone will see you there.'</p><p>Aramis huffed and looked away. </p><p>'I'd like to see you in my office,' continued Treville. 'Or we could have a discussion here, during muster.'</p><p>A couple of the cadets gasped. For Treville to publicly belittle one of his longest-serving men they knew Aramis was in trouble. </p><p>'Dismissed,' said Treville before walking towards the mess. </p><p>Aramis knew the move was deliberate. The Captain needed to distract the men so that Athos and Porthos could slip into his office unobserved. Aramis made a point of taking his time to walk towards the Captain's office. He climbed the stairs slowly. He knew he was being watched. He hated the feeling that he was the centre of attention for all the wrong reasons, even though it was what they wanted. Aramis wondered how many layers of lies he would end up under before the mission was complete. </p><p>'You alright?' asked Porthos as he stepped into the office with Athos close behind.</p><p>Aramis looked at him for a few seconds and shook his head. </p><p>'It's not quite going to plan,' he sighed. </p><p>'I mean are you alright. You don't exactly have the look of a healthy man.'</p><p>'Sorry,' replied Aramis. 'The man that picked me up - Carlos - he's taken a bit of a disliking to me.'</p><p>'A bit!'</p><p>Treville was standing behind them. He looked annoyed as he closed the door and stepped forward. He looked at Aramis with a critical eye.</p><p>'Really, it's just bruises,' reiterated Aramis. </p><p>Despite the sceptical looks from his friends and his Captain, they let the matter drop.</p><p>Aramis was allowed to relate what had happened the previous night. He did not miss out any details. He even outlined how he thought it likely he would have to spend time with Madame Dupre. </p><p>MMMM </p><p>Treville listened carefully. He was pleased that Aramis had infiltrated the gang with relative ease. But it was a blow that they did not want Aramis around. If he could not mix with the gang for any length of time, he would struggle to get any information making the infiltration pointless. The only saving grace was the state that Aramis was in. The marks and bruises on Aramis' face meant he could not work closely with the Royal family. And with his recent lack of conscientiousness, he could abandon his post and spend some time with the gang. A move that would not be out of place.</p><p>Aramis was a bit dejected that the mission was not going to plan but agreed to the changes they made. When he had related the interest Dupre was taking in him Treville detected disgust in his Musketeer. Aramis was a lover of women, but he was not a lover of ruthless, evil people, even when they were attractive women. Treville did not like the idea of Aramis having to sleep with the woman to get information or to remain in her favour.</p><p>'Take advantage of the next few days,' said Treville. 'Leave your post. Learn what you can.'</p><p>'Carlos will watch me, I'm sure,' said Aramis, 'but I've been asked to train a couple of their younger members. I'll try to get something out of them.'</p><p>'If they know anything', interjected Athos.</p><p>Aramis shrugged, 'I know. It's a long shot but they might.'</p><p>'We still have the option of stripping you of your commission,' said Porthos. 'You would have no reason to leave them then.'</p><p>'I'd rather not do that yet,' said Aramis. 'I think I'm more use to them as a soldier at the moment. But I think we will need to play that out at some point.'</p><p>Treville nodded grimly, 'that, Aramis, will not be something I will enjoy doing, even if it will only be for show.'</p><p>He watched Aramis consider all that they had discussed.</p><p>'I think,' he said. 'Now that I've talked it through, it is not as bad as it could have been. I'm in their circle. It's a start.'</p><p>Treville nodded his agreement.</p><p>'I'd best get to my post,' Aramis said with a smile, 'so I can abandon it.'</p><p>He said his goodbyes, received a slap on the back from Porthos and walked to the door.</p><p>He paused and looked back with a slight grin.</p><p>'Door slammed or left open with stomped retreat?' he asked.</p><p>Treville smiled, 'leave it open. I'll make some suitably annoyed comments as you go.'</p><p>Aramis returned the smile. He paused for a few seconds, taking a couple of slow breaths as he got himself back into character.</p><p>Treville was always impressed with Aramis' acting. The Musketeer could turn on the layers of lies with ease. He only hoped there were no lasting effects for Aramis.</p><p>He rose from the desk and followed Aramis who was storming off.</p><p>'You're lucky I haven't put you on stable duty,' he shouted.</p><p>Aramis kept walking, glaring at anyone who looked his way. He left the yard without stopping.</p><p>Treville turned back. He looked at Athos and Porthos.</p><p>'Not the best start,' remarked Athos.</p><p>'I agree,' said Treville. 'We will have to work with what we have.'</p><p>MMMM</p><p>A few days later Porthos watched Aramis walk along the perimeter wall of the Palace gardens. Treville had finally allowed the Musketeer back on duty at the Palace as the bruises on his face faded. They met regularly in Treville's office, but there was little Aramis was able to update them on. Despite attempts to get information from the gang none of the lesser members was well informed. Porthos thought back to Aramis describing spending time honing the shooting skills of a couple of the younger members. He had spoken to them and tried to entice details of their paymaster from them. But the young men did not know who was paying the gang. As far as they were concerned Madame Dupre and Carlos were in charge. They were the ones that the gang answered to. Carlos had a couple of men who were in his favour and watched the rest of the gang, but otherwise only the two at the top were likely to have any real information. And Aramis was sure he would not get anything from them. </p><p>As Aramis neared the spot Porthos was standing in he acknowledged him with a nod. Porthos stepped further back, well off the path. He knew they would not be seen together. Aramis glanced around when he was sure no one could see him he slipped out of sight.</p><p>'Has something happened?' asked Aramis with urgency. </p><p>Porthos shook his head, 'I just wanted to see how you were.'</p><p>Aramis looked confused, 'you know how I am. We spoke yesterday-'</p><p>'No, we didn't. Updates and planning in Treville's office isn't finding out how you are.'</p><p>'I'm fine,' said Aramis with a shrug of his shoulders. </p><p>'Alright,' said Porthos, 'I just wanted to give you a chance to break character for a few minutes.'</p><p>Aramis looked at him for a few seconds before sighing and looking at the ground. </p><p>'I'll admit it's intense. There are so many layers. I've got to deceive so many people... most of whom I wish I didn't have to.'</p><p>Porthos nodded, he had heard the remarks the rest of the garrison were making towards Aramis. Both he and Athos were being forced to go along with the dislike of their friend. But at the same time, they were having to watch that none of the angered Musketeers decided to make that dislike physical. They had seen a couple of the men shoulder barge Aramis who had sworn at them in return, but not retaliated otherwise. </p><p>'What about with the gang?' asked Porthos. 'They been violent towards you again?'</p><p>Aramis paused before he responded. Porthos shook his head. </p><p>'Don't lie to me,' he said, 'you don't need to add another layer to it. You don't need to deceive me.'</p><p>'I think,' said Aramis with honesty, 'that if I wasn't... favoured, shall we say, by Dupre, I would be having a much worse time. Although if Carlos was not in love with her it might not have bothered him so much.'</p><p>Porthos huffed, 'in love with her?'</p><p>'Yes,' replied Aramis, 'but it is very unrequited. She's shallow. She has no interest in a man with scars like his.'</p><p>'Guess she wouldn't be interested in me then?'</p><p>Aramis chuckled and shook his head. </p><p>Porthos was pleased to see a bit of the real Aramis for a few seconds. The moment was short-lived, the weight of the mission soon descended on his friend again. </p><p>'She'll want me to sleep with her.'</p><p>Aramis looked skywards for a few seconds and sighed. </p><p>'And soon, I think. She's not hiding the fact. She flaunts her attraction to me in front of Carlos and his cronies.'</p><p>Porthos chose not to respond. He did not think Aramis was looking for a conversation about what he may or may not have to do with the woman in charge of the gang. </p><p>'I have to get them some of the most recent-'</p><p>Porthos pulled a folded leather wallet from his doublet.</p><p>'Plans of the Palace with the static guard positions marked on them,' he said. 'And there is a bonus plan of the grounds with the guard positions on them.'</p><p>Aramis was lost for words for a few seconds. </p><p>'They're the real deal. Treville took them this morning. It won't look odd him taking something like this, he helped to draw them up after all.'</p><p>Aramis took the wallet and tucked it into his doublet.</p><p>'I'd best do a bit of skulking around the King's secretaries office anyway, in case whoever the elusive paymaster is, is watching me. But at least now I won't have to actually go and steal them.'</p><p>'That's what Treville thought. We don't want the King alerted to anything that's going on. Not that the Captain thought you would get caught taking the plans, but this saves any explanations to the King in case you were.'</p><p>'Hopefully, this will keep them happy for a few days,' mused Aramis.</p><p>'What?' asked Porthos. 'That's what they want you to do, isn't it? Get the plans and details of the King's movements.'</p><p>Aramis nodded, 'yes, but I think they want more. Although I don't know what yet.'</p><p>Porthos could tell his friend was worried about what the gang would want him to do for them next. He was having to put himself into awkward situations and for little reward. They were no closer to finding out who the paymaster was.</p><p>'Perhaps we should start thinking about another way to find out who is behind their plan,' said Porthos. 'Perhaps this ain't working.'</p><p>Aramis frowned, 'it would be a shame after all the work we've put in-'</p><p>'All the work you've put in,' corrected Porthos. 'All we've done is watch you become an outcast in the garrison.'</p><p>'But I know that really you're still on my side,' said Aramis with a genuine smile. </p><p>Porthos slapped him on the shoulder, 'well you'd best get back to being an insolent soldier then,' he said. </p><p>Aramis nodded, he paused for a moment before walking back to the path he was supposed to be patrolling. Porthos watched him go, wishing there was something he could do to help his friend on the mission, but knowing there was not. </p><p>MMMM</p><p>Aramis watched Carlos sneering. The right-hand man looked annoyed. He had been expecting Aramis to fail. He had expected or wanted, Aramis to get caught stealing the plans.</p><p>Despite being the man who recruited him, Carlos was not happy. He was not happy because Madame Dupre was pleased with Aramis' work. When they had settled at the large table to discuss the plans Carlos had moved towards the closest chair to Dupre, but she had indicated to Aramis to take the coveted seat.</p><p>Aramis did not want to annoy Carlos any further. Particularly when he heard the update from Dupre after she had met with the paymaster.</p><p>'He wants things to move quicker. We have to make our move soon.'</p><p>Carlos shook his head, 'we're not ready. Even if we consider the boys expendable, they would not last long enough to prove the Palace security is in need of improvement.'</p><p>Aramis forced himself not to react to Carlos indicating the younger gang members were little more than cannon fodder. He also had to remind himself he could not defend the Palace security; he was supposed to be on the side of the gang.</p><p>'We are going to change our plan a little,' announced Madame Dupre. 'We are still going to assault the palace, but not until we have recruited a few more men. He has suggested that we focus our attack initially. A short sharp shock for the Palace and the King. We will show him what can happen despite his Musketeers and Guardsmen. We will show that they cannot stop a stealth attack.'</p><p>It annoyed Aramis that Dupre never said the paymaster's name. He wanted her to let it slip out. It was all he needed to end the mission. Once they knew who the paymaster was, they could switch their investigation to him.</p><p>Aramis' thoughts were interrupted by Madame Dupre's next words.</p><p>'He has suggested we kidnap a noble.'</p><p>Even Carlos reacted with shock.</p><p>'To what end? We'll probably kill a few when we attack... if we're ever ready for that.'</p><p>'He says, and I reluctantly agree, that we are not using our Palace resource very well. My Musketeer is not being as useful as he could be.'</p><p>Carlos smirked and looked at Aramis.</p><p>'I've done everything you've asked of me', said Aramis defensively.</p><p>'You ain't really done any more than a lowly footman could have done.'</p><p>Madame Dupre sighed.</p><p>'He has already proved his worth around here. The boys shooting is greatly improved.'</p><p>'Hardly a great impact,' countered Carlos.</p><p>Aramis knew the scarred man wanted to score points over him.</p><p>Madam Dupre glared at Carlos; Aramis wanted her to berate her right-hand man. But she was wiser than that. She did not want to belittle her second-in-command in front of others.</p><p>'Our employer wants a noble kidnapped and has suggested Aramis be the one to take the noble.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>D'Artagnan took a deep breath. He inhaled the familiar aromas of the city. The fresh bread and the flowers for sale in the market. Even the muted stench of the city streets was welcome.</p><p>His solo mission had been longer than any other. It had been a simple task but still one he felt privileged to have been given. His pauldron still felt new and to be given an important, albeit easy, mission told d'Artagnan he was trusted.</p><p>He allowed his horse to pick its way through the crowd. A few more minutes would make little difference. He watched the people going about their work. Buying and selling, creating things. He had missed the buzz of the city. As he neared the garrison he wondered if his friends would be there. He hoped they would be free that evening for dinner at the local tavern. He wanted to know all that had been going on during his few weeks away.</p><p>Weeks that felt like years.</p><p>The horse did not need guiding into the garrison yard. A stable boy appeared as d'Artagnan brought the horse to a halt. With a smile, d'Artagnan dismounted and handed his reins to the boy. He noticed Luc and Marc talking in a corner. A few muskets were lined up along a wall, ready to be taken around to the target range. After a look around for Athos, Porthos and Aramis, d'Artagnan wandered over.</p><p>'You look shattered,' said Marc with a smile.</p><p>D'Artagnan nodded, 'I started to wonder, a couple of weeks in if It was some sort of initiation test.'</p><p>Marc chuckled, 'Treville likes to share out the long missions. I'm sure Pierre, Luc, and I are due something like that soon. The perils of being newly commissioned.'</p><p>D'Artagnan laughed. He looked around again.</p><p>'Where is everyone?'</p><p>Luc said, 'Athos is at the palace with Treville, they'll be back any minute, and Porthos is in the armoury.'</p><p>It amused d'Artagnan that he had not generalised his answer. There were several cliques amongst the men.</p><p>'And Aramis?' d'Artagnan prompted.</p><p>Marc's smile faded, 'probably patrolling. If he can be bothered.'</p><p>D'Artagnan furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head, not understanding.</p><p>'Aramis has had a change of loyalty,' said Marc. 'He's only interested in himself. Don't expect a big welcome back from him. He probably won't even notice you've returned.'</p><p>D'Artagnan could not believe what he was hearing. Aramis was one of the original Musketeers. He had been picked to join by Treville when the garrison was still getting to full strength. Aramis was loyal. He would not let his standards slip.</p><p>'Welcome back,' called Porthos with a broad smile from the armoury doorway.</p><p>D'Artagnan glanced at Luc and Marc.</p><p>'We can catch up later,' said Luc.</p><p>D'Artagnan left the men to their work and crossed to Porthos. He hoped his friend would be able a explain what was happening with Aramis. Porthos had disappeared back into the armoury. D'Artagnan found him with a bucket of water and a couple of cloths wiping down the shelves. </p><p>'You taking up domestic service?' asked d'Artagnan with a smirk.</p><p>Porthos chuckled, 'no, but someone has to do it and it's better than going hunting with the King-'</p><p>'You volunteered?'</p><p>Porthos nodded with a wink, 'so did Luc and Marc. We heard about the hunting trip last night from one of the footmen.'</p><p>D'Artagnan nodded, understanding their desire to be spared the petulant King for a while. He glanced behind himself to check they were alone. </p><p>'They were saying that Aramis is being... different... what's going on?'</p><p>Porthos paused for a second in his vigorous cleaning off the shelf, he looked back at d'Artagnan and nodded his head in a gesture for him to move closer. </p><p>'We can't talk here,' he said quietly, his eyes flicking to the doorway as he spoke. 'We will update you, but later. It's not that we don't trust you. It's just... not for everyone.'</p><p>D'Artagnan nodded slowly. He had no idea what was going on and Porthos' behaviour only added to his confusion. </p><p>'Go and get something to eat and probably a wash,' said Porthos after a few seconds. 'You do smell as though you've been away for a few weeks.'</p><p>D'Artagnan managed a weak smile before turning away. He could not stop wondering what was wrong with Aramis. The popular Musketeer would never let his comrades down. And now Porthos was being very secretive. He was pleased he was going to find out what was going on but equally confused as to why the rest of the men did not know. He contented himself with the knowledge that whatever was happening was for a reason. At least he hoped it was. </p><p>MMMM</p><p>D'Artagnan sat back in the chair opposite Treville, he blinked a couple of times in disbelief. It had been a lot to take in. Aramis was working on an undercover mission. He was still an active Musketeer but was having to deceive his friends into thinking he had lost his respect for the garrison. Treville outlined how they hoped Aramis could have effectively left his role as a soldier and fully immersed himself within the gang. But the gang wanted him to act as a spy at the Palace. They knew the mastermind behind the plot was someone at the Palace, which in turn meant Aramis had to maintain his facade of disillusioned Musketeer. Aramis had to remain in character almost all the time. D'Artagnan hated to imagine the toll it was having on his friend. </p><p>A shout in the yard below Treville's office caused them all to look around. Treville went to the door and stepped onto the terrace. He leaned over the balustrade and looked down for a few seconds before pointing at someone and indicating for them to come to his office. As he turned back to them his face was contorted in anger. The frown quickly changed to one of regret and annoyance.</p><p>'I hate what this mission has become,' said Treville with a shake of his head. </p><p>He held the door open long enough for Aramis to step inside before closing it hard enough that the thud would have been heard in the yard below. </p><p>Aramis took a couple of steps into the room before he spotted d'Artagnan. He glanced at Treville.</p><p>'It's alright,' said d'Artagnan, before the Captain could speak. 'They've told me about your mission.'</p><p>Aramis nodded with a sigh. D'Artagnan could see Aramis take a few seconds to shake off his charade. He smiled. </p><p>'How was your mission?' he asked. 'I'm guessing it went better than mine is going?'</p><p>D'Artagnan gave Aramis a rundown of his uneventful mission. He got the impression Aramis enjoyed listening to something that had nothing to do with what he had been doing the previous couple of weeks. </p><p>'Now,' said Treville, indicating the vacant chair next to Porthos. 'Please tell us you have some sort of update.'</p><p>They all turned their attention to Aramis who explained what had happened at the meeting with the gang members. He explained that whoever was pulling the strings was growing impatient to make his move. He wanted to gain control of the military around the King and have greater access to the King. He wanted to reduce the Cardinal from First Minister back to a simple man of the cloth. A man with little sway over the King. He wanted to oust Treville completely. The man with the money knew that amongst the King's advisers, official and unofficial, it was Richelieu and Treville that were listened to. The paymaster wanted that position and as both the men in his way controlled the security at the Palace it would mean an attack on the Palace itself. However, the gang were not ready for an attack on the Palace. Aramis related how it shocked him how callously Madame Dupre and Carlos were prepared to sacrifice their young gang members. </p><p>He paused, looking at Treville for a few seconds before continuing. </p><p>'Whoever he is doesn't think I am being used to my full potential,' he said. 'They want me to make their revised plan happen.'</p><p>He shook his head and scowled. </p><p>'They want me to kidnap a noble so that they can be tortured... and probably killed... to show that the security at the Palace is poor.'</p><p>D'Artagnan knew his expression of shock mirrored those of his friends. They all stared at Aramis who nodded.</p><p>'You heard me correctly. They want me to drag some poor young noble away and let them hurt him. Torture him. And then kill him.'</p><p>A silence descended on the room. </p><p>'I've been told, privately, by Dupre, that if I don't perform this task for them. The man with the money will think I have no worth at all.'</p><p>'If you do not do this, you will be killed?' asked Athos.</p><p>Aramis nodded. </p><p>'Well you ain't going back then,' said Porthos defensively. 'This has got too dangerous. We should storm their hideout and arrest them.'</p><p>Treville shook his head, 'much as I like the simplicity of that approach, Porthos. Only the leaders of the gang know who the paymaster is. If they were to get away-'</p><p>'They'd getaway. They're good at what they do,' interjected Aramis with scorn.</p><p>'If they were to get away all we would be doing is forcing the man with the money to go quiet for a while. He would try again, and again. I want him found and dealt with.'</p><p>Aramis said, 'they were extremely specific in what they wanted; young and handsome. Someone who the ladies would like. Someone whose mutilated body would cause shock waves throughout the Palace. They don't need to be a senior noble. Just popular and handsome.'</p><p>'There are plenty of young men at the Court that fit that description,' said Athos.</p><p>A thought struck d'Artagnan. He wondered if the others would agree with him.</p><p>'What if we don't use an actual noble,' said d'Artagnan. 'What if I do it?'</p><p>MMMM</p><p>Treville watched the inseparables turn to their youngest member and glare. Each man shook their head. Each man said a resounding 'no'. D'Artagnan leaned back a little as though he had been pushed against the wall and was being given a stern telling off by his older, wiser, comrades. Treville felt enormous pride in all four of his men. The older men for wanting to protect their newest member. For wanting to stop him doing something he might regret. And pride in d'Artagnan for not hesitating to put himself forward for what would be an incredibly dangerous mission. </p><p>'But think about it,' said d'Artagnan after he had recovered from his unspoken telling off. 'This gang, they won't know me. They don't know all the young nobles either. I'm the right age for what you need and I'm...' he paused with suitable embarrassment, 'well, Constance thinks I'm handsome...'</p><p>Porthos smirked. </p><p>'There's bound to be one of the younger nobles who could be persuaded to disappear for a while. I could pretend to be him-'</p><p>'They want to torture and kill whoever I take,' said Aramis slowly as if d'Artagnan had not understood what he was volunteering for.</p><p>D'Artagnan shook his head, 'I can endure a beating-'</p><p>'This would be more than a beating,' said Aramis. 'They want to hurt, and I mean to hurt, whoever gets taken. They want it to be obvious they suffered before they died.'</p><p>'And how will you volunteering get us any closer to finding out who is paying for all of this?' asked Athos.</p><p>D'Artagnan hesitated. Treville came to his Musketeer's rescue. </p><p>'It will buy Aramis some time,' he said. 'They'll need to keep their kidnap victim alive for a while. They won't want to kill him straight away. The noble would need to be missed at the Palace. Once they are sure he has been missed and searches are being made then they'd kill him, and no doubt dump the body where it would be found.'</p><p>'But we don't know how long that would take,' said Porthos. 'It's too risky. The things they could do in the meantime...'</p><p>'It sounds to me as though the mission would fail if you don't kidnap someone,' said d'Artagnan, turning to Aramis. </p><p>Aramis nodded, 'they're expecting me to go back tonight with the name of a likely candidate.'</p><p>'So that they can tell the man with the money,' guessed Treville. </p><p>Aramis nodded again. </p><p>'It is a good plan,' said the Captain after a few moments’ contemplation. 'D'Artagnan is right, they won't know him. He wasn't here when they made their first attempt on the Palace. And as d'Artagnan has been away for several weeks and only a handful of people know he had returned...'</p><p>The four Musketeers looked at each other. Treville watched d'Artagnan silently seeking approval from each of his friends. Porthos nodded, quickly followed by Athos. Both men looked worried but appeared to accept the plan was a good one. Treville knew Athos saw d'Artagnan as something of a protege. His obvious dislike of the plan was to be expected. Despite the newly commissioned man having earned his Musketeer uniform he would always be the one the other three wanted to watch out for. They may have acted as though they were equals but the three older men still worried about d'Artagnan. </p><p>Aramis took a while to nod his approval.</p><p>Athos rose from his chair, 'you will not pass for a noble as you are,' he said.</p><p>'You gonna give him some lessons,' mocked Porthos. </p><p>Athos looked at him and nodded. Porthos stopped smiling and changed his expression to one of approval. </p><p>'We don't have long,' said Aramis. 'They'll want me to kidnap my victim in the early hours of tomorrow.'</p><p>'You'd best get to work,' said Treville. 'I will find a suitable victim for you to replace. Aramis, I will give you a name within a couple of hours.'</p><p>Aramis nodded before looking at d'Artagnan. </p><p>'Are you sure you want to do this?' he asked.</p><p>D'Artagnan nodded, 'yes.'</p><p>Treville could see that Aramis and Athos still had their doubts, but the plan was in place. He only hoped the price was not going to be too high for d'Artagnan.</p><p>MMMM </p><p>Athos regarded d'Artagnan with a critical eye. The Musketeer stood awkwardly in front of him, self-consciously fiddling with the cuff of his shirt sleeve. He contemplated what his friend had volunteered to do. He knew Treville could have asked or even ordered d'Artagnan to take part in the mission. But, somehow, his voluntary status in the increasingly farcical plan, was better. Forcing a man into a dangerous situation was never a good thing. D'Artagnan wanted the plan to succeed and would, therefore, throw himself into the part. Athos knew d'Artagnan was ready to take on the dangerous plan. He was ready to endure whatever was done to him.</p><p>Athos knew it was him and Aramis and Porthos who were not ready.</p><p>The young man had fought his way into their lives and now behaved as if he had always been there. It was them that needed to accept that d'Artagnan was a fully-fledged Musketeer. He was more than capable. And yet, Athos could not help the worry that niggled at the back of his mind.</p><p>'Do you think my accent will matter?' asked d'Artagnan, breaking Athos from his thoughts.</p><p>He shook his head, 'you will be pretending to be scared, I doubt they will pay much attention. And the look need only be surface deep.'</p><p>D'Artagnan nodded. Athos wondered if the younger man was allowing the danger he was putting himself in, to finally sink in. Athos would have worried if d'Artagnan had not been apprehensive.</p><p>'Tie your hair back if you can. To be neater. Show me your hands.'</p><p>D'Artagnan held out his hands. The tell-tale callouses from the sword work marked them.</p><p>'Scrub your hands. Get your nails as clean as possible. They won't inspect you, but we should do what we can. It would not be unexpected for a noble to show signs of training with a sword, I think you will get away with that.'</p><p>D'Artagnan nodded as he looked at his hands.</p><p>'You do not have to do this,' said Athos. 'We will not think any less of you if you change your mind. You understand you will get hurt. I doubt Aramis will be able to prevent it without exposing you both.'</p><p>'I know,' replied d'Artagnan. 'And I understand.'</p><p>He paused for a moment before continuing.</p><p>'I appreciate your trust in me.'</p><p>Athos managed a smile, 'just come back to us in one piece,' he said.</p><p>Athos knew the statement was as much for his own benefit as d'Artagnan's.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following morning was bright, the clear, blue, sky beguiling. Porthos thought it would have been more appropriate to have storm clouds brewing on the horizon. </p><p>D'Artagnan, now dressed in an expensive frilled shirt, blue doublet and breeches, rocked on his heels as he stared into the middle distance. The change of clothes and tidied hair made the Musketeer look the part. D'Artagnan's focus changed to Aramis and Treville who were standing on the other side of the ornamental garden. Treville was gesticulating to Aramis, who was actively ignoring his Captain. The display was to reinforce, to the unknown man with the money, that Aramis was not the loyal soldier he had been. </p><p>'He's convincing,' said d'Artagnan as Aramis turned from Treville and walked towards their inconspicuous hiding spot.</p><p>'It's not the first time he's pretended to be someone else,' said Porthos. 'Although I don't think any of us have had to lie to our friends in the same way.'</p><p>'What have you told Marc and Luc? They're bound to wonder where I am,' asked d'Artagnan.</p><p>'Treville told them you'd taken a few days leave. He kept it vague.'</p><p>Aramis had reached the quiet corner of the grounds. He glanced around before stepping out of sight of any observers. </p><p>'I'm meant to be watching the side gate,' he said. 'I told Dupre and Carlos I'd meet them, with Vicomte Reis,' he indicated d'Artagnan, 'in a few minutes. Treville is going to arrange that none of the mobile patrols come passed here for a couple of hours. There are a couple of suspicious people on the other side of the gardens apparently. That will keep their attention away from here.' </p><p>D'Artagnan took a step in the direction of the gate. When Aramis did not move to follow him, he turned back with a questioning look.</p><p>'Shouldn't we be going then?' he asked. 'Or are you about to ask me - again - if I'm sure I want to do this.'</p><p>'No,' said Aramis slowly. 'It's just... you can't go looking like that.'</p><p>Aramis gestured towards d'Artagnan.</p><p>'Like what? A noble?'</p><p>Aramis smiled. Porthos hid a smirk; it was odd in the middle of the seriousness of the mission that they could find a moment of levity. Even if it was at d'Artagnan's expense.</p><p>'You don't look like someone who's been kidnapped,' Porthos said. 'You're not going to walk out there with Aramis. The Vicomte wouldn't he'd be kicking and screaming all the way.'</p><p>'Oh,' said d'Artagnan as he realised what they were getting at. 'So all the effort that Athos went to, to make me look the part, was for nothing?'</p><p>'Oh no,' said Aramis. 'You need to look the part. So that we can now make you look the part of a victim of a kidnapping.'</p><p>Porthos picked up a length of rope and started to uncoil it. </p><p>'You're gonna have to hit him as well,' he said without making eye contact with either of his friends. </p><p>'I know,' said Aramis quietly. </p><p>Porthos glanced up at Aramis who was stretching his fingers out before pulling them into a fist. D'Artagnan took a step forward having caught up with what was needed to make the plan work. </p><p>'It's an act, Aramis. I know that.'</p><p>Porthos moved to stand behind d'Artagnan, who glanced at him.</p><p>'I know you can take a punch, d'Artagnan,' said Porthos. 'But you need to let this one hurt.'</p><p>As d'Artagnan turned back to Aramis, Porthos nodded. Aramis took a swing at d'Artagnan's face before their friend was expecting it. The strike knocked d'Artagnan back a couple of paces. Porthos was ready, he grabbed the reeling Musketeer and steadied him. But Aramis did not give d'Artagnan a chance to gather his wits before punching him again, catching him on the jaw. Porthos kept d'Artagnan upright as he recovered his senses. </p><p>Aramis looked at d'Artagnan carefully.</p><p>'I'm fine,' he said after a few seconds. 'You caught me off guard, that's all...'</p><p>'That was the idea,' said Aramis as he looked at his knuckles.</p><p>'Bruised?' asked Porthos.</p><p>Aramis nodded.</p><p>'He just punched me twice, and you're more interested in his bruised knuckles.'</p><p>Porthos laughed, 'if he didn't have bruised knuckles, they'd wonder who hit you.'</p><p>'Oh,' said d'Artagnan as he understood.</p><p>Porthos hoped his naivety would not cause problems during the mission. Although he doubted d'Artagnan would have to do much more than endure a fair amount of pain and unpleasantness. </p><p>Porthos wrapped the rope around d'Artagnan's wrists and tied it firmly. He glanced at d'Artagnan, who nodded that he was not in too much discomfort. Aramis stepped forward with a gag and a blindfold. He paused.</p><p>'You remember the signal?' he said.</p><p>D'Artagnan nodded, 'do what you have to do,' he said. 'Don't worry about me.'</p><p>Aramis shook his head, 'it will be impossible not to worry about you,' he said with sincerity. </p><p>MMMM</p><p>The blindfold had been placed over his eyes in such a way that d'Artagnan could see the ground. But it did not stop the horrible disorienting feeling as he was walked away from the Palace. Aramis was holding his arm as they walked. His friend was describing where they were going with hushed tones. The plan was that Aramis would shove him to the left when they were in sight of the gang. The movement would be the cue for d'Artagnan to start struggling against his captor. It would also mark the beginning of his part of the mission. D'Artagnan could feel his pulse quicken with each step. He wondered if what he felt was similar to how soldiers felt walking into battle, or a condemned man walking towards the scaffold. The uncertainty of what was going to happen and the certainty that it was not going to be pleasant whirled around in d'Artagnan's head. </p><p>Aramis shoved him hard. D'Artagnan could not help stumbling. His friend kept him on his feet, although his movements had changed from gentle guidance to pulling him with force. </p><p>'Stop struggling. I told you to behave, or you'd get hurt,' Aramis said, his tone one of annoyance.</p><p>He was practically dragged the next few yards before he was pushed against a stone wall and held there. He felt more hands on him, searching him, sliding across his body and down his legs. </p><p>'I checked him for weapons, do you think I'm an imbecile?' asked Aramis curtly. </p><p>'Yeah, well it don't hurt to double-check, does it,' replied a gruff-voiced man with a hint of an accent. </p><p>From the descriptions, Aramis had given, and the brief exchange between the two men, d'Artagnan guessed the other man was Carlos. A woman spoke, her voice was disarmingly calm.</p><p>'Now, now, Carlos,' she said. 'My Musketeer has done what we asked of him. Were you seen, my dear?'</p><p>'No. I know what I'm doing. He won't be missed for a few hours. But it will be noticed he's gone before the end of the day. He was expected to join the King for cards this evening.'</p><p>D'Artagnan tried to pull away from his captors and shouted through his gag. He was struck on the back of the head, the blow leaving him disorientated for several seconds. </p><p>'I told you to stop struggling,' Aramis said, close to his ear, his voice dripped with venom. </p><p>D'Artagnan was aware of the woman, Madame Dupre, humming her approval. </p><p>'Get him on the cart. I look forward to playing with him and to hearing from our master how much he is missed at Court,' she said. </p><p>'I told you he will be missed,' reiterated Aramis. </p><p>'I know,' the woman practically purred. 'You've done well.'</p><p>A gruff grunt from Carlos expressed his disapproval. </p><p>They pulled d'Artagnan away from the wall and propelled him forwards. He got the impression it was not Aramis taking charge of him. He could smell foul breath and the hands on his arms were holding him with a vice-like grip. </p><p>'Keep him on the floor of the carriage, Boivin,' said Carlos, before adding quietly. 'I hate to admit the Musketeer's done well... We will have to find some fault with him. She's too interested in him and not looking out for the rest of us.'</p><p>'You're just jealous,' said a second man, the man with the foul breath. 'Maybe you could maim him at the same time as we maim this runt. She'd lose interest in him soon enough then.'</p><p>Both men chuckled. D'Artagnan knew the mission was balanced on a knife-edge. He hoped he could keep up his act as long as necessary.</p><p>The men roughly bundled him up the steps of a carriage and pushed him to the floor. He complained and tried to twist away from the men. They knew that the real Vicomte Reis was an athletic young man; it would have been odd for the noble not to try to fight back. A boot was placed on his shoulder and pressed down, forcing him to stay still. The carriage rocked a couple of times as other people stepped in. The door was closed. Someone hit the ceiling to indicate they were ready. D'Artagnan heard horses urged on and the carriage lurched into movement. He did not try to keep track of which way the carriage turned. He had no idea which way around he was. Instead, he concentrated on the conversations the people had. </p><p>He could hear Carlos and Boivin talking in hushed tones. They did not say anything out of place that d'Artagnan could make out. The disparaging remarks about Aramis were not repeated. Madame Dupre spoke a few times about previous instances where they had taken people captive. She invited Aramis to talk about interrogation methods he may have used to extract information from captive enemy soldiers. Aramis pointed out that they were not meant to be interrogating Vicomte Reis. Dupre was quick to counter with the fact that the outcome - a suffering man - was the same. D'Artagnan made a point of struggling at that point only to have the boot pressed harder on his shoulder. </p><p>The carriage turned sharply and came to a halt.</p><p>'The room is prepared?' asked Madame Dupre.</p><p>'Yes, madame,' said someone from outside the carriage.</p><p>'We'll see he's properly restrained and ready for you,' said Carlos.</p><p>The boot was removed from his shoulder and hands pulled him up. He struggled against the men holding him but was hit again. As he was forced to walk where they wanted him to go, he caught a snatch of a conversation between Madame Dupre and Aramis.</p><p>'You did well, my Musketeer,' she said. 'I want you to dine with me. Your Vicomte can wait a few hours for our full attention...'</p><p>'I'd be delighted,' replied Aramis smoothly. </p><p>D'Artagnan could not hear anything else as he was forced into a building. The dirt ground changed to stone flooring. He continued to struggle and dig his heels in but to no avail. </p><p>'Grab his legs. We'll never get him up there like this. I'll give him his due, Aramis picked a feisty one.'</p><p>D'Artagnan's legs were grabbed around the knees and he was lifted off the floor. He tried to wriggle away from the men holding him but could do nothing to prevent himself from being carried up a set of stairs. He could feel Boivin breathing harder and smell the man's horrible breath with each step on the stair. When his legs were abruptly released, he could not help panicking as the feeling of falling gripped him. His arms were still being held firmly so he did not crash to the floor. He was not given time to get to his feet, the men holding him simply dragged him along.</p><p>'Best get that off him,' said Carlos. </p><p>A disorientating couple of minutes followed where d'Artagnan found himself on the floor but held too firmly to be able to move. His body was manipulated as his doublet was pulled off and his boots were removed. Next, he was dragged a couple of feet and manacles were clicked around each of his wrists. He heard a chain being pulled and his arms were raised above his head. Whatever was pulling at his arms forced him to his knees and then his feet. The pulling did not stop until his arms were raised above him. A hand was pressed over his face, forcing his head back against the wall. The cold metal of a knife or dagger was pressed against the skin of his cheek as it slid under the gag, he felt a tug before the gag fell away. He could not help coughing a couple of times. He opened his mouth to speak, but the hand moved to smoother any noise. </p><p>'Shut up. We're not interested in what you've got to say. If you want, I'll replace the gag. Do you understand?'</p><p>D'Artagnan paused for a moment before nodding. He had decided the Vicomte would be starting to understand the seriousness of the situation and should start to show fear rather than continue to fight back. Carlos removed his hand before pulling the blindfold off. D'Artagnan blinked a couple of times. He found himself looking at a scarred one-eyed man. Carlos' face was disfigured by the scar. He was not wearing an eye patch; the empty eye socket looked sunken behind twisted closed eyelids. </p><p>Another man was standing close behind Carlos. D'Artagnan caught a whiff of Boivin's breath. Boivin was perhaps a couple of years older than Carlos; he wore a scraggly beard which did not cover a couple of scars on his jawline and chin. </p><p>'Let's soften him up a bit,' suggested Boivin.</p><p>Carlos sneered; the cruel smile seemed to twist the scar across his face. He nodded before stepping back. </p><p>D'Artagnan tensed up as the first punch from Boivin hit him in the stomach. He huffed, as the breath was pushed out of him. The men did not give him a chance to take a breath before further punches struck him. The men did not stop for several minutes, at least it felt like minutes to d'Artagnan but could have been seconds. </p><p>When they stepped back, it took d'Artagnan a while to calm his breathing enough to focus. He realised he was slumped against the wall his head bowed over. He managed to look up to find four men looking back at him. Carlos and Boivin were sweating from the effort they had put into beating him. </p><p>Carlos glanced at the other two men before looking back at d'Artagnan, 'give him some water, keep an eye on him. We'll let him dwell on that and wonder what is in store.'</p><p>Carlos gave d'Artagnan a final shove before walking from the room. </p><p>D'Artagnan let his head drop down again; he stared at the floor. He realised he did not have to put on much of an act for his part in the facade. If his first beating was anything to go by, he would not have to act at all. </p><p>He only hoped what he endured and what was to come would be worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Authors note: Thanks for all the great comments and kudos. 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aramis hated leaving d'Artagnan with Carlos and Boivin. They were the two that were the most vicious of the gang. The boy that they kept to do the cleaning would cower every time either of them was nearby. D'Artagnan was unlikely to simply be put in the room that had been prepared for the kidnap victim and left. Aramis was sure the men would beat his friend. </p><p>He disliked the direction the mission had taken. It had not gone to plan from the start. Some adaptation was inevitable but what they were doing now was difficult for Aramis to accept. Despite d'Artagnan volunteering, Aramis was still hesitant to go along with the suggestion. D'Artagnan had effectively volunteered to be hurt. And if Aramis could not get to the bottom of their principle purpose of the mission fast, there was the very real possibility d'Artagnan could be hurt badly or even killed. </p><p>As Madame Dupre led him to her private room all he could think about was d'Artagnan. </p><p>'You seem distracted, my Musketeer,' said Dupre. 'You don't need to worry. Carlos will make sure our noble is still well enough for us to have some fun with him.'</p><p>Aramis looked at her and smiled, he hoped his smile looked genuine, 'I look forward to it. I look forward to seeing your work. I've spoken to some of the men and they are in awe of your work...'</p><p>Madame Dupre smiled, she ran her tongue over her lips before speaking softly, 'I have been told I am very good at what I do. And getting to stretch my muscles with that young man will be delectable.' </p><p>Aramis could well imagine the cruel things the objectionable woman could do to a prisoner. She was good with a gun and when he had seen her spar with the younger men, she had beaten each one soundly. If she was able to beat a man that could defend himself, she was likely to be monstrous towards a vulnerable captive. </p><p>'Before I stretch my muscles on our noble,' continued Dupre. 'I would like to warm up, with something much more pleasant.'</p><p>Aramis smiled again. His most charming, seductive smile. He knew where they were heading. And he hated the thought of it. But he knew he would have to do it. For d'Artagnan's sake. Now, more than at any other point in the mission, Aramis had to stay in character. </p><p>'Boy,' she called along the corridor. </p><p>The young boy appeared; his tear-streaked face sported a bruise across the cheek. Aramis wanted to know what had happened but knew he could not break character to find out. </p><p>'I've ordered food to be delivered here. It should be arriving at any moment. Wait by the door and see that it is brought to my room straight away.'</p><p>The boy nodded and scampered off. Madame Dupre did not mention the bruise on the boy's face. Madame Dupre did not care. Aramis felt sick.</p><p>They entered her room. The windows were large, allowing plenty of light into the airy room. It was the largest of the rooms. Even the men that shared had smaller rooms. The four-poster bed dominated the centre of the room, it had deep green velvet drapes tied at each corner. A dressing table with an ornate mirror was positioned by the window to catch the most light. Aramis wondered how much of an effort Dupre put into her appearance. She was often the first one of the gang members to be awake in the morning. On the occasions he had stayed the night he had tried to be up before the rest of the men but almost always found her in the main room, pouring over a map, or writing a missive to the unknown man with the money. </p><p>A table was set for two to dine at opposite the bed. An expensive bottle of wine was waiting. Aramis knew Madame Dupre wanted to impress him; she had planned their liaison. As she unbuttoned her cloak she nodded towards the bottle. </p><p>'Pour us some wine,' she said. 'And please take your weapons off... you will not be needing those...'</p><p>Aramis smiled his fake smile and moved to the table, pulling his weapons belts off as he went. He shrugged out of his doublet and draped it over a cushioned chair. Dupre was sitting at her dressing table pulling pins from her hair, which had been elegantly swept up on top of her head. If Aramis did not detest the woman as much as he did, he knew he would find her attractive. But all that she stood for was abhorrent to him. Her attitude about the younger gang members and the blind eye she turned to the treatment of the boy made Aramis hate her. </p><p>A knock at the door distracted him from his thoughts. He opened the door, revealing the boy and Samuel, whose shooting he had been helping to improve. They were carrying trays of food. </p><p>'Put it on the table,' said Dupre with a wave of her hands.</p><p>Aramis stood back to allow the boy and the young man in. He could see them both looking enviably at the food. It was better than what was prepared for the gang members and probably more than they were allowed to eat in a sitting. They quickly retreated, closing the door behind them. </p><p>Madame Dupre appeared in front of him. She slipped her hand into his raising it so that she could examine the marks on his knuckles. </p><p>'Did our noble put up much of a fight?' she asked, a wicked smile on her lips.</p><p>'He did not want to go quietly,' replied Aramis, thinking about the shocked look on d'Artagnan's face when he hit him the second time. 'But I did not struggle to subdue him.'</p><p>She lifted his bruised hand to her lips and kissed each knuckle. Aramis wanted to pull his hand away. Instead, he pushed his other hand through her hair and pulled her closer to him. They kissed. As they parted, he could tell Dupre was hungry for more. Aramis was not. She regarded him for a few seconds before her eyes flicked to the cooling food.</p><p>'Now, my Musketeer,' she said. 'Let us eat, before we turn to more enjoyable pastimes.'</p><p>MMMM</p><p>Earlier...</p><p>Athos acknowledged Porthos with a nod as he joined him.</p><p>'How were they both?' he asked. </p><p>'D'Artagnan got confused and we had to explain to him in simple terms why Aramis had to punch him,' said Porthos with a wry smile. 'It eased the tension for a few seconds.'</p><p>'He's still learning,' mused Athos as he watched Aramis guiding d'Artagnan towards the side gate.</p><p>They watched as Aramis, who was talking to d'Artagnan as they walked, reached the gate and pulled it open. The supposedly disillusioned Musketeer glanced around before forcing his captive from the Palace grounds. </p><p>The observing soldiers moved closer but kept themselves well hidden. The last thing Aramis and d'Artagnan needed was for their undercover mission to be discovered because Athos and Porthos were seen watching them. </p><p>'You're still worried about d'Artagnan, aren't you?' asked Porthos.</p><p>'You cannot tell me that you are completely at ease with this,' replied Athos with a vague gesture towards the man in question.</p><p>Athos glanced at Porthos when he did not reply. His friend was trying to come up with something that would make everything alright. That would ease his worries. In the end, Porthos shook his head.</p><p>'I'm worried about them both,' he admitted. 'I'm worried Aramis will give them both away if he reacts to whatever they do to d'Artagnan.'</p><p>'I trust him,' said Athos, 'but I agree, sometimes... it is impossible not to react.'</p><p>He felt Porthos' hand on his shoulder, offering reassurance. He knew Porthos was as worried, despite his best efforts to hide it. </p><p>Aramis made a sudden move, shoving into d'Artagnan. They knew that was d'Artagnan's cue to start to struggle. Athos nodded his approval as d'Artagnan made it difficult for Aramis to keep him moving in a straight line. The pair reached the corner where Aramis had agreed to meet the gang. They knew there would be no one else around. Two men helped Aramis to pin d'Artagnan to the wall. They could not hear the conversation that went on between the gang, but Athos got the impression Aramis was replying curtly to the scarred man. The woman, Madame Dupre, was every inch as Aramis had described her. Athos was reminded of his wife. The scheming woman looked on with approval. She congratulated Aramis as they moved off towards the waiting carriage. D'Artagnan was pushed roughly into the carriage. The others followed. </p><p>They watched the carriage drive off. </p><p>'All we can do now is wait,' muttered Porthos. </p><p>'The hardest part,' said Athos. 'Let us hope, again, that Aramis can get the name of the mastermind... before d'Artagnan suffers too much.'</p><p>Reluctantly, Athos and Porthos turned away. They knew where the gangs base was, there was no need to follow the carriage. If more of them were involved in the mission a watch would have been put on the house. It would have been odd for Athos and Porthos to keep disappearing to watch the house.</p><p>They strolled towards the garrison; each man lost in thought. Athos knew it would be a tense couple of hours waiting for Treville to return from the Palace. With luck, the noble, who in reality had agreed to leave the city for a couple of weeks, would not be missed for several hours.</p><p>The garrison was busy. Some of the cadets were being given basic medical training. Barbotin and Luc were demonstrating assorted methods for dealing with injuries and wounds. Athos nudged Porthos to stop him chuckling as they watched the cadets getting tangled in bandages and confused with where to place tourniquets.</p><p>Serge was busy laying food on the table. He looked up as they approached.</p><p>'You seen that no-good Aramis today?' asked Serge. 'He took apples again. Tell him they're for everyone.'</p><p>'We ain't seen him,' said Porthos.</p><p>Athos could feel the tension from his friend. They had been joining in with the increasingly belligerent remarks regarding Aramis during the weeks of the mission. Serge made a dismissive grunt and walked away. Porthos watched him go before speaking quietly.</p><p>'He is going to feel betrayed when this is all over. He loves Aramis, he's watched Aramis go from new soldier to seasoned Musketeer.'</p><p>Athos nodded grimly, 'he will not be the only one. I know they will understand, but it could still be awkward for Aramis when he's back with us.'</p><p>'I hate this mission,' sighed Porthos.</p><p>Their mutual dislike of the current situation could not be openly shown. They had to continue to keep their own facade of a change of relationship with Aramis. They were joining in with the general grumbled dislike of Aramis but not encouraging it. Several of the other men had invited them to dine with them and tried to get them to join their little groups. Athos wondered if it was pity. The inseparables were not the best of the best anymore. One of their number had fallen from grace.</p><p>'You two,' said Treville, who had marched with purpose into the garrison. 'My office, now.'</p><p>The activity in the yard stopped as the Captain walked past. He looked angry. Athos could not work out if it was part of the facade of the mission, or if he was genuinely angry about something. He followed Porthos up the stairs as the Musketeers, cadets, and stable boys went back to their work. They could hear the reassuring clash of swords resuming. The yard always seemed wrong without that symphony of sound. Treville was waiting for them by the door to his office. His angry expression was now one of worry. Athos' heart sank. He would have preferred the Captain to be angry about something rather than worried. Athos did not need to ask; he knew the worry was for the mission and Aramis and d'Artagnan's precarious situation. </p><p>'What's happened?' asked Porthos, who was thinking the same as Athos. 'We watched them take d'Artagnan, it went smoothly.'</p><p>'You were not the only ones to see,' said Treville. </p><p>Athos huffed and shook his head, 'it was always a possibility,' he said. 'The area is usually quiet, but the Palace as a whole is busy. Has the King been informed? Do we need to get them out?'</p><p>Treville shook his head, 'Aramis was not recognised. We may still be able to salvage the mission, although it will mean another change to the plan. An acceleration this time.'</p><p>'Who saw them?' asked Porthos.</p><p>Treville, who had been standing by the door, moved passed them and perched on the edge of his desk. He looked at them each in turn.</p><p>'One of the Queen's ladies saw a man in a dark cloak bundling Comte Reis away. Thankfully, the lady is a bit...' Treville paused, as he tried to think of a polite word, 'dithery?'</p><p>Athos and Porthos nodded their understanding. Some of the ladies were very bold, practical, women who could stand up for themselves. Others could only be described as simpering, pandering women, who were likely to make easy pickings to some of the men who merely wanted a wife to give them sons.</p><p>'She could not describe the kidnapper at all. She only knew it was Comte Reis because, like a lot of the ladies, she fawns around him and recognised the clothes.'</p><p>'But...' said Athos.</p><p>'But the King wanted to know who was supposed to be watching the side gate.'</p><p>'Aramis,' supplied Porthos.</p><p>'Exactly,' said Treville. 'The King was furious that the kidnapping occurred. He has hidden away in his rooms and will only talk to a select few courtiers. One of which I am sure is the elusive man with the money. The King is not talking to myself or the Cardinal, he blames us and has told me that something must be done.'</p><p>Athos sighed, 'you are going to have to take Aramis' commission. Which will make him not as useful to the gang. Which will put him and d'Artagnan in danger... more danger.'</p><p>Treville nodded. </p><p>'I know we were planning on doing this at some point. But it should have been when Aramis felt it was necessary. I don't think I will be able to get away with having a quiet word with him beforehand. The King wants it done as soon as possible. Aramis is not to be given a chance to defend himself. The King essentially gave me an ultimatum. I either take Aramis' commission or the Musketeers will no longer be allowed to act as the King's elite guard. The man who is financing this will have won by default.'</p><p>They all looked at each other for a few seconds. </p><p>'You're not going to be able to tell him what's happened, are you?' said Porthos. 'You need to do this publicly, to appease the King.'</p><p>Treville nodded.</p><p>'It's a disaster. They were already in danger... but this will make it worse. Once he's lost his commission, he'll only have a short time to get the name of the man before that mastermind gives the order that Aramis is of no use anymore.' </p><p>'There's a chance that with the King being... upset with you at the moment, the man with the money might give himself away?'</p><p>'But none of us will be there to see it,' reflected Athos.</p><p>Porthos shrugged and nodded. </p><p>'When will you talk to Aramis?' asked Athos, turning to Treville.</p><p>'The next time I see him. Publicly. I need you two to spread the word, quietly, that you think I will take his commission. The last thing we need is to make the gang suspicious that this is a setup.'</p><p>The Captain looked down for a few seconds. </p><p>'He'll know it's just part of the plan, Captain. He'll be a bit confused that the timing was not his choice, but he'll go with it,' said Porthos.</p><p>Treville looked up and nodded. Athos could see the regret in his Captain's eyes. They knew it was all an act, but that did not make it any easier. </p><p>MMMM</p><p>Madame Dupre allowed Aramis to lace her shoes, he smoothed her stocking and looked up at her. She smiled, the hungry look in her eyes had not diminished. Aramis hoped his performance was everything she had wanted. She had certainly behaved in the manner of a woman whose sexual desire had been sated. Aramis wondered if, now that she had taken him to her bed, she might lose interest in him. He was undecided if he wanted that or not. He had no interest in her, but as long as she had an interest in him, he held some use within the gang, even if it were only as her plaything. Aramis knew Carlos saw him as nothing more than a distraction for her. </p><p>'Now,' she said, leaning forward and lifting his chin with her finger, 'let's have a different kind of fun. I'm sure, as a lowly soldier you will enjoy seeing one of the elites being put in their place.'</p><p>Aramis nodded, before leaning in to kiss her. She returned the kiss passionately before pushing away from him and giving him an admonishing look. </p><p>'Anyone would think you wanted more time with me,' she said as she coquettishly tilted her head.</p><p>'Anyone would be right,' lied Aramis with a smile. </p><p>He despised himself. His friend had been taken away by Carlos and Boivin, he had no idea what the men had done with him. And Aramis was pretending he wanted to go back to bed with Dupre. All he wanted was to end the hideous mission. To get d'Artagnan out of there and wash the stench of the place from his skin with water as hot as he could put up with.</p><p>Dupre rose and took his hand. She led him along the corridor to the far end. One of the dirtier thugs was sitting outside the last door. He was leaning back on the chair, his gun resting on his lap. As Dupre approached he hauled himself to his feet and attempted to look respectful. Dupre gave him a withering look before pushing the door open. </p><p>The room they had put d'Artagnan in would have been a smaller bedroom. A small hearth lay empty in the middle of one wall. Two windows were sufficient to see the room well lit. The afternoon sun was throwing interesting deep shadows across the bare floor. A narrow table stood in the corner and a couple of chairs were against the wall next to it. </p><p>Aramis wanted to move closer to his friend but knew he could not show any kind of interest. Comte Reis was not someone Aramis cared about. He was not someone Aramis would associate with. He was not someone Aramis would gladly die for. </p><p>D'Artagnan was all of those things. But it was not d'Artagnan who was standing against the wall, his arms pulled above his head. Rusty manacles cutting into his skin, head bowed, face bruised. It was Comte Reis. And Aramis had to keep telling himself he did not care.</p><p>They had stripped his friend of his jerkin and boots. His shirt was ripped in places revealing bruising across his chest. Aramis watched d'Artagnan's breathing, he could not discern any difficulties each time the beaten man took a breath. </p><p>'I do hope he is not already too badly... damaged... for you,' said Aramis idly, with a glance at Dupre. </p><p>He tried to gauge her thoughts. Her expression had switched from evil temptress to evil torturess. Aramis saw only a hint of a change. </p><p>She licked her lips before replying, 'no, my Musketeer, there is far, far more I can do.'</p><p>Aramis looked towards his friend, who made eye contact with him. D'Artagnan stared for a few seconds before lowering his head. Aramis realised his friend did not need to worry about keeping his charade going. He only had to take what was given to him. And Aramis had to watch and not react. The beating he had taken was already enough. The fear was already real. Aramis cursed inwardly. The newly commissioned man was not ready for the role. </p><p>Carlos appeared behind him, shoving him a few steps out of the way, Aramis glared at the smug-looking man. </p><p>'You wait 'til you see her at work,' he said. 'You'll learn to appreciate the skill.'</p><p>He looked at her longingly, she ignored him. Aramis wondered if Carlos loved her for her looks or the evil that oozed from her. </p><p>She walked up to d'Artagnan and roughly grabbed his loose hair, pulling his head back. He looked at her. </p><p>'Please,' he said, his voice pitiful. 'What have I done to you?'</p><p>Aramis was impressed and proud. He had been completely taken in by d'Artagnan's broken look, his slumped shoulders and fearful expression. The young man was every bit the Musketeer, truly deserving of the pauldron he had removed so that he could take his part in the horrific play. Aramis should not have doubted his friend. </p><p>'You have done nothing, my dear,' said Dupre, her voice cold. 'You were just unlucky.'</p><p>'I won't say anything,' d'Artagnan said, looking at Aramis. 'Let me go and I won't tell them you were involved.'</p><p>'Poor little boy, begging to be let go,' chuckled Carlos, nudging Boivin in the side as he spoke. </p><p>'What shall we do to you?' mused Madame Dupre, her head tilted her index finger on her lower lip as she pretended to ponder the question.</p><p>A smile spread across her face. She turned and looked at the table in the corner of the room. Aramis followed her gaze. Arranged on the table were a collection of instruments of torture, thin metal pokers with vicious hooks, slim switches and whips, an assortment of daggers, and a few small torture devices. Aramis imagined each item being put to use and willed the images away. </p><p>Dupre sauntered across the room, deliberately swaying her hips so that each of the men would look at her. She stopped in front of the table and let her hand hover over each item for a second before moving on. She made her choice and turned back to d'Artagnan. Aramis glanced at the device she had picked before looking at d'Artagnan. His friend's act had been dropped. His eyes were wide with genuine fear. </p><p>Madame Dupre nodded to Carlos who pointed at Boivin and the dirty man that had been watching the door. The two thugs grabbed d'Artagnan and forced his chin up. The Musketeer tried to struggle free. The reaction natural. </p><p>'The Heretics Fork,' said Madame Dupre, as she held the horrific device up for d'Artagnan to see closely. 'If we had wanted to gain a confession from you it would have been particularly useful. But we do not need a confession from you. We just need you to suffer.'</p><p>D'Artagnan was still trying to pull away, but the men holding him were strong. Aramis was glad all eyes were on the captured Comte. He was sure he would have given himself away if any of the gang had glanced at him.  All he could do was watch and try to contain his disgusted, horrified expression as Dupre stepped closer to d'Artagnan. </p><p>The double-ended fork had two prongs at each end. A leather strap was attached to its shaft. The prongs were placed in such a way that one set touched d'Artagnan's chin and the other his breastbone.  The leather strap was looped around his neck and buckled firmly enough that the device would not move. </p><p>The thugs stepped back. D'Artagnan was left with his head tilted back if he tried to lower his head the sharp prongs would pierce his skin. He shifted awkwardly, he tried to pull his arms down, but they were too high above his head, the chain taught. D'Artagnan was not going anywhere. </p><p>'I've known people last for hours,' said Dupre as she returned to Aramis' side. </p><p>He managed an appreciative smile. </p><p>'Simple, but effective,' Dupre continued with a grin. 'Now, my Musketeer, you must not be late for your evening muster. I fear you may already have been missed. Even if our time has been gainfully employed.'</p><p>She led him from the room followed by the thugs.</p><p>He managed to look back as Boivin closed the door, the last sight he caught of d'Artagnan would haunt him for a long time. His friend was looking back at him, through narrow eyelids. His vision compromised by the fork keeping his head back. Aramis had rarely seen his friend scared for himself. It was not an image he wanted to remember.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Authors note: If you would like to read about the Heretics Fork, there is some information here: http:// torturemuseum.net/en/the-heretics-fork/ (take out the space before ‘torture’).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>D'Artagnan watched the door close. Watched as the woman who had strapped the little piece of horror to his neck walked away with one of his best friends beside her. Aramis had glanced back; they had made eye contact. D'Artagnan hoped he had managed to convey that he did not blame Aramis for his predicament, but he was not sure what his expression was. He had only been stuck with his head tilted back for a couple of minutes and already he was sure he would confess to anything. The simple torture was just that. Simply. Torture.</p><p>The prongs of the metal fork were already digging into his chest and chin. He tried to keep his head back, to lean against the wall, but somehow all he wanted to do was lower his head. To straighten his neck. And he knew he could not do that. </p><p>He looked at the ceiling. He strained his eyes trying to look to his side and in front of him, but his peripheral vision was limited by the position he was in. </p><p>D'Artagnan had expected to be hurt. He had made peace with the fact he may end up with a broken bone or something that meant he would need time to convalesce. He had expected to endure the attentions of the gang. </p><p>He did not expect the woman to use one small torture device on him and simply walk away, leading his friend behind her. </p><p>Aramis had been trying to school his expression the entire time he was in the room. Aramis had looked mortified as Madame Dupre strapped the heretic's fork around his neck. D'Artagnan was glad no one had been looking at Aramis at that moment or he would have given them away. D'Artagnan was also sure before his torture had started, that Aramis looked impressed that he managed to maintain the facade he had built up. That had pleased d'Artagnan. Any sign that he had done something good in his friend's eyes always pleased him. He wanted to emulate his friends, although he was not sure he was doing so at that moment. He tried to think what each of his friends would have done if they were the ones on the receiving end of the torture. It did not take d'Artagnan long to realise they would have been doing the same as he was. </p><p>Trying to remain still. Trying not to straighten his neck. Trying not to impale himself on the sharp prongs of the fork. </p><p>A creaking noise made him move instinctively. The move caused him to hiss in pain. He concentrated on keeping his head straight for several seconds and listened for the sound. It could have been the house creaking. All buildings creaked from time to time, inexplicable noises that could be used to scare small children. His father had made up stories. D'Artagnan remembered staring at the crackling fire in the hearth, trying to discern if the creaks were caused by a ghostly presence or something more natural.</p><p>His head dipped a fraction of an inch. The pain shot through him from each pricking point of the fork. He realised he had let his mind wander. He could not. If he allowed his mind to wander, he forgot his predicament. D'Artagnan wondered how he could forget the discomfort he was in. Or was that part of the torture?</p><p>Another creak.</p><p>He tried to turn his body a little to give him a better view of the room. But he hurt from his earlier beating. The slightest movement caused the prongs to press into him. He wondered how long they would leave him. He felt his eyes closing. He was not tired. Was he? </p><p>He jerked as the pain radiated out again. Had he heard the noise again? Someone was in the room with him. But they had all left. He would have heard the door open. Something brushed passed his legs making him jerk away in shock. He hissed in pain.</p><p>'Shh...'</p><p>D'Artagnan stilled, but his breathing was quick. Was he hearing things? More creaking. He wanted to speak, wanted to know who was there. The sound they had made gave him the impression they were young. A child? Aramis had mentioned a boy that was forced to work in the house for the gang. Had the boy sneaked into the room when the evil woman was there. Had he somehow stayed behind?</p><p>The chain that was being used to keep his arms above his head clinked and moved slightly. The boy was trying to undo the chain. He heard little determined noises from the boy. D'Artagnan knew he would not be able to move the chain. It had been tightly wound around a hook by Boivin. </p><p>The room went quiet for a time. D'Artagnan's concept of time was non-existent. He did not know if he had been stuck staring at the ceiling for minutes or hours or days. He suspected it was not days, he did not think he would last that long. He would have passed out and been impaled by the prongs in his chin. Perhaps that had already happened? Was he dying? Was he dead? </p><p>A scraping sound jerked him to his senses again. The boy was dragging a chair across the room. The chair was pulled up to him. He could hear the boy climbing onto the chair. D'Artagnan wanted to tell the child not to, that it was too dangerous for him to be there. </p><p>He felt fingers on his neck. Trying to undo the strap.</p><p>'He says you will help us,' said the boy. </p><p>D'Artagnan was confused. Aramis had said the boy was about nine or ten. He was convinced the voice belonged to a younger child. Perhaps Aramis had been mistaken. </p><p>D'Artagnan tried to shake his head, tried to say 'no', tried to stop the child. </p><p>'Will you help us?'</p><p>A sound further into the house caused the fingers on the strap to stop their fruitless work.</p><p>'Sorry.'</p><p>The boy climbed off the chair and dragged it back across the room. D'Artagnan strained to see. He could not work out if he was awake or dreaming. Was he imagining things?</p><p>Had he seen a tatty brown dress? Aramis said there was a boy, he had not said anything about a girl.</p><p>The prongs dug into his chin again. He was dreaming or hallucinating. He did not know which. </p><p>MMMM</p><p>Athos looked about him. The area outside the garrison was usually busy with the overspill of soldiers. There were too many Musketeers to be able to complete all their training in the garrison yard. They often made use of the open space in front of the garrison. At times they would draw a crowd of locals watching them spar or practice their shooting. Athos was grateful only Musketeers and cadets were around at that moment. Even so, the atmosphere was one of expectation. Porthos and he had spent a bit of time spreading the rumour that the Captain had finally given up on Aramis. The most patient of leaders had been pushed to the brink by one of the original Musketeers. The other men wanted to see if the Captain would strip Aramis of his commission. They wanted to know if he would make a scene. Would he usher Aramis away to his office, leaving the soon-to-be disgraced man to walk away without the coveted Musketeer pauldron? </p><p>Porthos was talking to a couple of the cadets who had been sparring. The younger of the cadets had lunged at the other when his back was turned. The pair were lucky that there had not been a serious injury. Both were at fault, and Porthos had soundly told the pair off. They looked contrite, going as far as to apologies to each other. Before he turned away from them, Porthos made a couple of suggestions to help improve their footwork. Athos knew the telling off was for their own good, and the encouragement would help them put it behind them so they could get on with their training. </p><p>'That could have been nasty,' remarked Athos as Porthos joined him. </p><p>'Nasty,' repeated Porthos, 'Gard could have taken Ben's head off.'</p><p>They watched the two young men as they practised the footwork Porthos had described to them. The improvement was obvious straight away. </p><p>'They'll learn,' mused Porthos, 'we all did stupid things when we're training.'</p><p>Athos sighed, 'and some of us are still doing so... even if it is all a facade,' he added.</p><p>Treville emerged from the garrison and looked along the road. He gave the impression that he was looking for someone. One or two of the younger Musketeers and cadets could not hide the fact that they were watching to see what was about to happen. They were about to witness Aramis being humiliated. But Athos was sure, the men thought the Musketeer deserved what he was about to get. </p><p>'He'll be fine,' said Porthos, as much to himself as to Athos. 'He'll adapt as we go along.'</p><p>'He does not have much choice,' said Athos. 'I would have preferred to have had an update on d'Artagnan before this happened. Will you meet him at the rendezvous in the morning?'</p><p>Porthos nodded, 'even if we only get a chance for a quick conversation it will be something. I'd like to at least explain why we had to change the plan without updating him.'</p><p>Athos nodded his agreement. </p><p>Treville took a few steps away from the gate and glared along the road. Aramis could be seen in the distance walking towards them. His expression unreadable. As he got closer and took in the scene, he made two movements with his hand that would not have looked suspicious to the other men present but made sense to Athos, Porthos, and Treville. D'Artagnan's charade was working, he had been accepted by the gang as Comte Reis. The plan, at least as far as Aramis was concerned was still on course. Athos thought he caught a hint of something else in Aramis' expression, a haunted look. As though he wanted or needed to tell them more but was resigned to the fact that he would not be able to. Aramis nodded subtly to Treville who stepped towards him, his fisted hands on his hips.</p><p>'I have had enough of you,' said Treville, loudly enough to cause the activity around them to stop.</p><p>All the men were watching the spectacle unfold. </p><p>Aramis looked at Treville and shrugged with a shake of his head. </p><p>'In what way, Captain?' he spat.</p><p>'Your insolence for one thing,' replied Treville, taking a step closer to Aramis. 'But mainly for dereliction of duty.'</p><p>A couple of low gasps could be heard from the observing men.  Aramis glanced around and raised his eyebrows at the audience, inviting them to continue to watch. A couple of the commissioned men turned away and pretended they were doing something else. The cadets continued to stare.</p><p>'You were supposed to be watching the small west gate this morning. Where were you?'</p><p>Aramis scoffed, 'watching the west gate.'</p><p>Porthos moved closer, Athos was a step behind. </p><p>Treville and Aramis were nose to nose. The Captain's eyes narrowed.</p><p>'You were not, Aramis. And today was not the first time you've left your post. But it will be the last.'</p><p>The Captain stepped back, he went to say something else, but Aramis moved closer to him again, pressing a finger into his chest. </p><p>'If you think you're going to take my commission,' said Aramis as he poked the Captain and pushed him a step away. 'You're wrong.'</p><p>Aramis stepped back and reached up to his pauldron; he unbuckled it and pulled it from his shoulder. He paused and stared at the Captain for a few seconds before pushing the pauldron against Treville's chest. Treville did not move. Aramis shook his head and stepped back, letting the pauldron fall. The symbol of his loyalty to the Crown and France dropped to the ground.</p><p>Porthos took a few more steps forward, pulling himself to his full height and puffing out his chest. All the things he did before a fistfight. Aramis turned his attention to Porthos. </p><p>'What? You of all people should be fed up with the way he treats us. He knows which of us he can push about. He's happy to let the noble sons get away with being drunken louts,' Aramis gestured towards Athos. 'But we have to behave and know our place because we're low born. We're supposed to be grateful-'</p><p>'I am grateful,' Porthos growled. 'And you are. You know he doesn't discriminate.'</p><p>Athos pulled Porthos back as he took another few steps towards his friend. The performance between them both was realistic. The watching men were watching wide-eyed as the two best friends become enemies. Athos disliked that the facade was believed so easily by the other men. Did they not realise how deep the friendship between Aramis and Porthos ran? </p><p>Treville stepped forward again, and bodily pushed Aramis a few steps away.</p><p>'You are no longer welcome here. Leave now, or I will be forced to have you arrested. I'm letting you walk as a favour. You've been a loyal man up to now.'</p><p>'Loyal for nothing,' said Aramis, raising his voice to make sure the other men could hear him. </p><p>He looked around at the men and smirked. Porthos tried to pull away from Athos' grip.</p><p>Aramis looked at Porthos for a few seconds. Athos wondered if the act dropped for a couple of seconds. Had the layers fallen away? The facade was back in place before anyone could have noticed. </p><p>'If you were sensible, you'd get out now, whilst you can. Before he uses you as cannon fodder whilst he dines with the nobles.'</p><p>Aramis turned on his heels and stalked away without another look back. </p><p>An uncomfortable silence fell. Treville stooped to pick up the discarded pauldron. He stared at the fleur-de-lis for a few seconds, tracing the pattern with his finger before looking in the direction that Aramis could be seen rapidly disappearing. Athos stepped forward but was stopped by a wave of the Captain's hand and a shake of his head. Treville returned to the garrison. They could see him climb the stairs to his office, still looking at the pauldron, with occasional shakes of his head. </p><p>Athos was not sure how much was an act and how much was genuine from the Captain.  What they were forced to do had put both Aramis and d'Artagnan in further danger, and they had not been able to forewarn Aramis. Undercover missions were always fraught with danger, but this one seemed to have the stakes firmly against a satisfactory outcome. </p><p>MMMM</p><p>Aramis' head was filled with questions as he walked away from the garrison. Why had the Captain taken his commission? It had always been part of the plan. But he was the one that was going to dictate when it happened. Something had happened but Aramis had no idea what it was. </p><p>He turned into the road where the house the gang were using was situated. He turned his thoughts back to poor d'Artagnan who had been the victim of the cruel torture for hours. Aramis could not worry about that had happened to alter the plan when his friend was suffering at the hands of the evil gang members. Suffering at her hand. Dupre was pure evil. And Aramis was having to pretend he enjoyed her company and wanted to be with her. He realised, that now his relationship with Dupre was about his only use to the gang. </p><p>He wondered if he could keep it from them, at least for a few more hours. </p><p>As he stepped into the hallway and found Carlos walking down the stairs, he knew he could not. The right-hand man took in his appearance for a few seconds, his eyes lingering on Aramis' shoulder. He smirked.</p><p>'Madame,' he called as he reached the bottom of the stairs. </p><p>Dupre opened one of the side doors that led to the hall and stepped out. She looked at Carlos, who nodded towards Aramis. She smiled as she looked at him. Carlos scowled, but a smirk spread across his face as he spoke. </p><p>'He's lost his commission,' said the scarred man.</p><p>The comely smile Dupre had been giving Aramis changed to a sneer. The look in her eyes hardened. Aramis took a couple of steps forward, about to speak. She stretched out her hand and motioned for him to stop. </p><p>'Clearly, your insolence with your Captain led to him giving up on you,' she said. 'You were supposed to be our spy. Our go-between. Our eyes at the Palace.'</p><p>'What use are you now?' asked Carlos, barely able to hide a grin.</p><p>He moved across the hallway, menacingly. Aramis reached for his gun. Dupre stepped between them.</p><p>'He still has some uses. Things will not change at the Palace, overnight. He can still advice us, and he can still train the younger men.'</p><p>'And warm your bed,' muttered Carlos. </p><p>Dupre turned her attention to Carlos. She stepped close to him, looking up at him. Despite the height difference between them, she was the superior at that moment. </p><p>'If I hear you speaking like that again I will deal with you in a manner you will not enjoy.'</p><p>Aramis wondered what she meant by the threat. Carlos had taken it seriously and stepped back. Dupre turned back.</p><p>'As you no longer have patrols to do,' said Dupre. 'You can update me with what has been happening at the Palace, until the point that you cannot.'</p><p>Aramis nodded, 'anything, Madame,' he said, keeping his tone as charming as he could. </p><p>All he wanted was for the dressing down from the woman to be over so that he could check on d'Artagnan's welfare. Carlos was still scowling at him. Dupre sensed the animosity from Carlos was not going to dissipate. She turned back to Carlos and spoke loud enough for Aramis to hear. Aramis knew the words were as much for his benefit as Carlos. He knew the works were meant to keep him in his place. A much-diminished place since he had lost his commission.</p><p>'I will be spending some time with my Musketeer later,' she said, her meaning clear to both men. 'I do not want him incapacitated in any way between now and then. He will not be marked.'</p><p>She turned and walked away.</p><p>Carlos looked at Aramis for several seconds before muttering one word. </p><p>'Whore.'</p><p>Aramis watched the man walk away, towards the back of the house. He contemplated his somewhat reduced position within the gang. He knew he could still help them with their plan, but his worth had diminished. He suspected if he were not entertaining Madame Dupre in other ways, he would not still have his freedom. Aramis had to be grateful for that, unwelcome, bonus.</p><p>Once he was sure Carlos was gone, he hurried up the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athos watched Madam Dupre walk down the four steps at the front of the house. She was unaccompanied. The area was not safe for a woman alone, at least not a woman who was unsure of herself. But Dupre walked with confidence. She was wearing a dark, hooded cloak, but she was not using the hood to hide away. She was a woman who was not to be messed with. </p>
<p>Athos followed her at a distance. He was impressed with the way her manner changed as she went from the poorer area to a much richer, affluent area. Her gait became more refined, more ladylike. She stepped lightly around obstacles rather than striding with purpose. Ahead of her, a man watched her approach. Athos shook his head as he recognised the squat form of one of the courtiers. One of the men who was forever fawning around the King. They had suspected it would be a senior courtier. Seeing Baron Cote slip his arm around Madame Dupre's waist and lead her to the door of an expensive hotel was not surprising. The squat man held the door for Madame Dupre before he followed her into the hotel. </p>
<p>They disappeared inside. Athos quickened his pace in time to see them ushered into a ground floor room. Happy to take advantage of his luck, Athos crossed the road and slipped along the narrow alley at the side of the hotel. He stopped by the small window that opened out from the room the pair were in. A curtain had been drawn across the window giving Athos the ability to ease it open. There was no breeze, and the day was not chilly enough for the pair within to notice a temperature change. </p>
<p>Athos listened to the conversation. </p>
<p>'Lost his commission?' said Baron Cote, the annoyance causing his voice to rise.</p>
<p>'We knew it would happen. He has not been interested in the garrison for weeks,' replied Madame Dupre. 'We've been watching for a likely candidate. It was only a matter of time-'</p>
<p>'But the whole point was to have him able to give you up to date changes to schedules that I am not a party to. The man's useless now. Get rid of him.'</p>
<p>Athos waited for a response from the woman, but none came. </p>
<p>Baron Cote chuckled; Athos could imagine his plump cheeks reddening with the effort.</p>
<p>'You've got a thing for him. A handsome chap I'm told,' the Baron paused. 'Well, I suppose you're entitled to your fun.'</p>
<p>'I am human after all,' remarked Dupre. 'Although I cannot see him lasting much longer. Carlos will kill him sooner or later. It seems his eternal jealousy means my lovers are all short-lived.'</p>
<p>Athos wondered how many men there had been before Aramis.</p>
<p>'The price you have to pay to keep Carlos around,' remarked Cote. </p>
<p>Athos had heard enough. He needed to get back to the garrison and inform Treville and Porthos that they knew who the financier was. All they lacked was some sort of proof. They were a step closer to finishing the mission. But they were still missing what they needed to end it completely. </p>
<p>MMMM</p>
<p>D'Artagnan was starting to wonder, on the few occasions his thoughts straightened out if he was ever going to be freed from his torment. His thoughts were switching from the pain he was in, to what might happen next, to the mysterious little girl, and back to the pain. He was sure he had imagined the little girl. Was she some memory he had conjured? Had he wanted someone to save him, despite his part in the mission requiring him to endure the horrors of whatever Dupre and her gang did to him. Was the little girl an angel sent to offer him some comfort?</p>
<p>He pulled his head back as the prongs dug into him again. He could feel trickles of blood on his neck and chest. He wondered if the only thing holding him upright were the chains and manacles that were digging into his wrists. </p>
<p>A creak outside the door did not cause him to move. D'Artagnan mused that in the time that he had been in the room alone, he had learned not to react to the small noises of the house. He did tense up when the door was opened. The darkened room was filled with light. He blinked as someone entered carrying a lantern.</p>
<p>'I'm sorry,' said Aramis, his voice filled with regret. </p>
<p>D'Artagnan could not see his friend. He watched the light on the ceiling, it appeared to be centred where the table in the corner of the room was. He could hear Aramis approaching him. Feel his hands on his shoulder.</p>
<p>'I don't care if this annoys them,' Aramis continued. 'I'm taking this off you.'</p>
<p>D'Artagnan did not try to complain. He did not care about the mission at that moment. The thought of being free of the horrific device that was strapped to his neck was all-consuming. He kept still as Aramis eased the buckle of the strap loose.</p>
<p>'Keep your head tilted, the prongs... they're in you.'</p>
<p>D'Artagnan could not help hissing in pain as Aramis eased the fork from his chin and chest. He heard it clatter to the floor. Aramis' hands were on him, supporting his head and neck, gently easing him back into a normal position. </p>
<p>A water skin was pressed to his lips.</p>
<p>'Just a few sips,' said Aramis.</p>
<p>D'Artagnan obliged his friend, finding his throat ached as he swallowed. </p>
<p>'What-'</p>
<p>'Shh,' admonished Aramis. 'Something's happened to change things again. I don't know what. But Treville stripped me of my commission when I went to muster. I don't know why. It puts you in more danger. I'm no use to them now... at least not to most of them.'</p>
<p>D'Artagnan could guess what Aramis was inferring and see that he despised it. </p>
<p>'I think, they'll push some of their plans forward... d'Artagnan, I can't find the man's name. I've tried to get Dupre to tell me, but she's won't and I know Carlos won't talk. There's nothing in the main room that seems to link to whoever it is... I've searched through... her... personal papers... but there's nothing. I'll try again, I think she may leave me alone... next time she... I think. we should abandon the plan. It's getting too dangerous.'</p>
<p>D'Artagnan wished Aramis was able to accept that what he was doing with Madame Dupre was nothing he needed to be ashamed of. As unpleasant as that aspect of the mission was, it was proving to be essential to Aramis' continued position within the gang. </p>
<p>'No,' said d'Artagnan, annoyed that his voice was not stronger. </p>
<p>'You can't take much more,' said Aramis.</p>
<p>He absentmindedly pulled out a handkerchief, dampened it and started to clean the wounds on d'Artagnan's neck.</p>
<p>'Stop,' d'Artagnan managed to say. 'You shouldn't... be helping... me.'</p>
<p>Aramis paused what he was doing. A look of confusion crossed his face before he realised what he had done without thinking. He pushed the bloodied handkerchief into his pocket. </p>
<p>'Keep going... for now,' d'Artagnan said, continuing quickly when Aramis went to speak, 'try to buy a bit more... time... You may still find the name.'</p>
<p>Aramis sighed, d'Artagnan wished there was more he could say to appease his friend. </p>
<p>'There was a... little girl here.'</p>
<p>Aramis looked at him for a moment with confusion before shaking his head. </p>
<p>'No. There's a young lad. Poor thing,' Aramis said. 'I don't understand why he stays here. There's no other children.'</p>
<p>D'Artagnan began to think she had been a figment of his pain-filled imagination.</p>
<p>Footfall in the corridor caused Aramis to look around. D'Artagnan watched his friend sigh before straightening up and turning back to him, a regretful look in his eyes. D'Artagnan saw the lie put back in place, the charade began afresh.</p>
<p>'What are you doing here?' asked Carlos as he stepped into the room.</p>
<p>'I know the damage that device can cause,' replied Aramis without a pause. 'I wanted to make sure he was still alive and that there was something left to be tortured.'</p>
<p>Carlos sneered, 'trying to make yourself useful?'</p>
<p>D'Artagnan's eyes drifted down to Carlos' hands. He was holding a whip. He knew his friend would have seen it and was probably trying to come up with a reason to stop them from hurting him further. </p>
<p>Aramis took a couple of steps towards Carlos who squared up to him. Carlos was a little shorter than Aramis, but his broad-shouldered frame meant he was heavier. D'Artagnan remembered the bruises the man had caused the first time he and Aramis had fought. Boivin and the other thug with them reached out and pulled Carlos back a couple of paces. </p>
<p>'Remember what Madame Dupre said,' remarked Aramis with a sneer of his own. 'I'm not to be hurt.'</p>
<p>Carlos shook himself free of the other men, 'only until she grows bored of you. Enjoy it while it lasts. I'll have my chance to show you that all that fancy soldiering don't mean nothing when it comes to a proper fight.'</p>
<p>The two men glared at each other for a few seconds before Aramis stalked off. </p>
<p>'Make sure to keep her bed warm...' called Carlos.</p>
<p>Boivin chuckled, 'he'll be gone in a day or so. She'll probably let you kill him. You could use the fork on him.'</p>
<p>Carlos scooped up the Heretics Fork from the floor. D'Artagnan caught a glimpse of his blood on either end, and dripped across the leather strap. Carlos looked at him for a few seconds. For a horrible moment, d'Artagnan wondered if he might strap it back on to him. Instead, he tossed it onto the table in the corner of the room where a lantern sat. The light of the lantern seemed to highlight the fresh blood.</p>
<p>'Get him ready,' ordered Carlos as he undid his doublet and shrugged out of it. </p>
<p>Boivin and the other man, the dirty one, advanced on him. He wanted to struggle but he felt too weak. They pushed a rag into his mouth and forced him to turn around. Every part of his body complained. His neck ached where he had been stuck in the same position for however long that had been, and the bruises from his first beating screamed as they manipulated him. The cold metal of a blade pressed against the back of his neck before the sound of ripping and the feeling of tugging on his filthy shirt. They tore and cut the shirt off him, leaving a few rags hanging from his shoulders and arms. His back was exposed. </p>
<p>'We'll each take a turn,' he heard Carlos instruct, 'that way the marks will remain consistent.'</p>
<p>He could hear movement behind him. He had no idea which of the men was going to wield the whip first. It did not matter; it would hurt just as much. He had never been whipped before, but he could imagine what it would feel like. </p>
<p>As the first lash landed, he knew what it felt like. </p>
<p>The men did not relent. They did not pause between each stroke of the lash. He barely had time to take a breath. The gag muffled his cries of pain and prevented him from saying anything he knew he would regret. He could not think well enough to maintain his character. Although he was sure Comte Reis would have been reacting in the same manner. </p>
<p>The lash struck his back and seemed to ripple across his skin before curling around his side and flicking a last pinching strike with the tip of the leather strip. </p>
<p>He was aware of a couple of momentary pauses. He guessed that was the men swapping places, handing the lash over to the next person. D'Artagnan wondered if they were enjoying themselves. Did they get pleasure from inflicting pain on other people? </p>
<p>He lost the ability to support himself, his knees buckled, and he slumped. The only thing holding him up was the manacles around his wrists. The manacles that were digging into his skin. </p>
<p>His shoulders hurt. </p>
<p>Did they hurt more than his back?</p>
<p>Or his neck where he had been left with his head tilted back?</p>
<p>He was not sure. </p>
<p>His whole body hurt. He did not want to be part of the mission anymore. </p>
<p>As his vision turned from grey to black, he wondered if he would wake up again. Perhaps this was it. This was the gang's plan. This was the painful way they were going to kill their captive. </p>
<p>MMMM</p>
<p>Porthos had wanted to give Aramis some good news. To tell him that as they knew the identity of the financier the undercover aspect of the mission could end. But they still did not have enough information. They had no proof. Baron Cote would deny the accusation and as Treville was not a particular favourite of the King at that moment it would only further dim the King's view of him. They needed something to prove the link between the gang and the Baron. And still, only Aramis was in a position to find it. </p>
<p>The morning air was bracing as Porthos walked towards the rendezvous. Under normal circumstances, Porthos would have welcomed it, but he was in no mood for bracing, refreshing air. All he wanted was for the danger that his two friends were in to be ended. They did not know what was happening to d'Artagnan or how shaky Aramis' place within the group was. Porthos had to push down the fear that Aramis had been killed overnight and would not make the rendezvous. </p>
<p>He reached the corner of the marketplace. They had picked somewhere that it would not be out of place for them to come across each other. They could not make it obvious they were meeting purposefully. The disgraced former Musketeer would be no friend of a serving soldier. </p>
<p>Porthos patrolled up and down the covered side of the market square. He was behind some of the stalls in a quieter area. He watched Aramis appear around the corner. They made eye contact and scowled at one another, their characters already in place. Aramis maintained the eye contact longer than Porthos was expecting before he undid the top two buttons of his doublet. Porthos nodded. The signal meant that Aramis was not alone and could not speak freely. Porthos suspected his friend was being followed. The rest of the gang were probably still suspicious of him, perhaps more so now that he had lost his commission. They were probably wondering if Aramis would try to get back into Treville's good books by admitting what he had been doing with the gang. </p>
<p>As Aramis got closer, he changed his direction and walked straight towards him. Porthos stood his ground and continued to glare at Aramis, resting his hand over his sword. </p>
<p>'You should leave Paris,' said Porthos with menace. 'You should leave this all behind, you don't deserve to even be in the city.'</p>
<p>Aramis stepped closer to Porthos, shaking his head, 'what's it to you? You proved you have no loyalty to your friends.'</p>
<p>Porthos allowed Aramis to push him against the wall. Aramis nodded his head to the right, indicating the direction he had travelled from. Porthos nodded his understanding before shoving Aramis back, grabbing him by the shoulders and spinning him around to pin him to the wall. Porthos was firm enough to knock the air from Aramis, who pretended to be stunned for a few seconds. The moment of supposed weakness gave Aramis a chance to thrust a note into Porthos doublet before he pushed him away. Porthos took a step away but kept Aramis pinned to the wall. He hated what he was about to do, but their fight had to look real. He fisted his hand and punched Aramis, pretending to take advantage of his friend's momentary disorientation. The strike caused Aramis to stumble to the side. He rallied himself and stepped up to Porthos to fight back. He grabbed a fist-full of Porthos' doublet and tried to push him back, but Porthos stood his ground.</p>
<p>He was grabbed from behind and pushed away. Porthos managed to prevent himself from falling to the floor. As he twisted back around, he pulled his gun before he could raise it he was kicked on the arm, sending the gun skittering away. He scrambled up and was about to retaliate against the man he knew to be Carlos, but spotted Aramis shaking his head. Porthos realised what his friend meant. If he continued to fight back, Aramis would have to join in. The fight between him and Aramis had only been half the force they could have used on each other. Any fight involving Carlos would have to be forceful. As much as Porthos hated doing it, he turned and walked away, scooping his gun up as he went. He glanced back and made a dismissive gesture towards his friend and Carlos as he went. Before he turned away he was pleased to see Carlos laughing at him. Porthos was more than happy to accept a defeat if it meant Aramis remained safe amongst the thieves and cutthroats of the gang. </p>
<p>He walked on for a few minutes, heading back towards the garrison. Once he was sure he was not being followed by Carlos, he pulled the note from his pocket. He found two sheets of paper. One was neatly folded with a broken seal on it, the other was a torn piece of parchment. Aramis' usual careful handwriting was untidy and hurried.</p>
<p>Porthos read as he walked.</p>
<p>
  <em>D'Artagnan has been hurt. They've tortured him, as we expected. I think they're going to want to kill him later today. Whatever the reason for my losing my commission has not helped the matter. I know you must have had a reason, but it's been detrimental to d'Artagnan. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I found this in Dupre's belongings. If she realises it's gone, she'll know it was me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Baron Cote. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Arrest him and put an end to this. Please. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold them off killing d'Artagnan.<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Porthos looked at the second piece of paper. A message from Madame Dupre to Baron Cote. A list of potential dates. There were no other details. But it was a link between the gang and the Baron. Aramis had managed to supply the proof they needed. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>MMMM</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Athos listened as Porthos gave his update. His friend had given both him and the Captain the nod as he walked back into the garrison yard. They had followed him up to the Captain's office. Porthos was wound up, and a little dishevelled. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>'I had to hit him,' he said. 'I had to hit my best mate so that his lie would remain intact.'</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Porthos shook his head.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>'But we have what we need now,' said Treville, looking up from the letter and the note.</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Porthos nodded but did not look placated. Athos had every sympathy for his friend. They all struck out occasionally at each other, although generally, it was in jest, not anger. But to have to strike a friend as part of a mission was not pleasant. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>'Can we go and get them?' asked Porthos with a glance at the door. 'Can we finish this... this farce of a mission?'</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Treville nodded but held up his hand to stop Porthos storming off. </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>'Yes, but not just yet. I need to make sure we have Baron Cote in custody first,' he said. 'I will take Pierre with me, he's fast. Once I am done at the Palace, I'll send him to you at the gangs base.'</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Athos nodded, 'can we brief the other men now?' </em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Treville nodded again, 'yes, they will need to know what is happening before we take the gang. Brief them on the way and whilst you wait for Pierre. When you are given leave to attack, make it swift and decisive. I want as many of the gang captured as possible. But,' he paused to underline his point, 'Madame Dupre and Carlos, the leaders, are the most important. If they get away, they will only cause problems elsewhere.'</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>'Agreed,' said Porthos. 'I have a bone to pick with Carlos anyway.'</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Treville smiled and nodded, 'this has been a difficult mission. But it is nearly over.'</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>'Be quick with your arrest, Captain,' said Athos. 'We do not know how much longer d'Artagnan has, or how strong Aramis' place is within the gang.'</em>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>With his grim words hanging in the air, the three Musketeers parted. They were ready to put the final part of the mission into action.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>'You put up a good fight there,' said Carlos as they walked back to the gangs’ base.</p><p>'Why were you following me?' demanded Aramis, knowing he had to stick to his character.</p><p>Carlos laughed, 'I'll be honest, I was suspicious of you-'</p><p>'What?'</p><p>Carlos grabbed Aramis' arm and stopped him from walking on.</p><p>'You're a Musketeer or were. Didn't you think we'd be suspicious of you? There's been someone following you every day. Apart from at the Palace ...and most of the time our money man has been able to check on you there.'</p><p>Aramis glared at the man for a few seconds and shook his head. </p><p>'I suppose you have to take precautions,' he said. </p><p>He had suspected he was being followed most of the time. He was glad he had been cautious and not dropped his charade at any point other than in Treville's office or at the Palace when he could not be observed.</p><p>'That Musketeer,' said Carlos, 'Porthos, isn't it? You and he were good friends?'</p><p>Aramis nodded, 'our backgrounds have some similarities. I looked out for him when he joined the regiment.'</p><p>'You think you could get him onside? He'd made a good addition to the gang. If he hadn't walked away just then, I don't think it would have been easy to take him out, even with the two of us.'</p><p>Carlos indicated the fresh grazes and bruises Aramis had to his face. </p><p>'I suppose I might have been able to persuade him,' Aramis pretended to mull over the suggestion, 'but after our little chat just now... probably not.'</p><p>They both chuckled. Aramis was sure he had gained a modicum of respect from Carlos. If there was a possibility that he would not be watched as carefully from then on it could only be a good thing. </p><p>The boy opened the door for them as they reached it. Carlos grunted at the child who cowered away. Aramis struggled to contain himself. He could not lose what little trust he had gained with Carlos by berating him over his treatment of the boy.</p><p>'What happened to you?' asked Madame Dupre as she descended the stairs.</p><p>'He got into a fight with one of his former comrades...'</p><p>Carlos trailed off as Dupre stopped in front of Aramis gently stroking her fingers across his grazed cheek.</p><p>'I have some ointment that will help with that,' she cooed, almost motherly.</p><p>Aramis gave her a fake smile, injecting as much charm as he could muster into his expression. He could see Carlos scowling behind Dupre. His scarred, misshapen eyelids were twitching with the annoyance. Aramis knew any respect he had gained from Carlos was already gone. Dupre had not shown the slightest interest in the darkening bruise Carlos had on his jaw. She only had eyes for Aramis. </p><p>She started to strip him of his weapons, 'are you hurt?' she asked. </p><p>Aramis allowed her to relieve him of his sword and gun, he allowed her to undo his doublet.</p><p>'Nothing more than bruises, madame,' he said. 'Carlos was the one who dealt with my former comrade. He deserves the credit.'</p><p>'But you would have won if he had not interfered,' said Dupre as she helped him to shrug out of his doublet and ran her hands along his arms searching for injuries.</p><p>She pulled him into an embrace, he held her for a few seconds.</p><p>'It's really nothing, madame,' he said, 'but your touch has a restorative effect of its own.'</p><p>She smiled, 'I know you are trying to charm me, to stay on my right side,' she said in a loud whisper for Carlos' benefit. 'It is working,' she added.</p><p>Dupre turned to Carlos but maintained the contact she had with Aramis. She trailed her hand down his arm until she could interlace her fingers in his. Aramis could see murderous intent in Carlos' eyes. The unrequited love he had for her was starting to rule him. Carlos had accepted he would never be able to have any kind of relationship with her, but she was flaunting her interest in Aramis. Carlos was a simmering pot of anger that could boil over at any moment. Aramis knew he had to step carefully. </p><p>'You went too far with our noble,' said Dupre.</p><p>Aramis stifled a gasp. Had Carlos killed his friend? He schooled his expression as well as he could. </p><p>'You have barely left me with any work to do... At least you left him alive.'</p><p>Aramis almost sighed with relief. He did not want to imagine what state his friend was in. </p><p>'We should finish him soon or he will die from the shock of his injuries. As it is, he is barely conscious. I much rather the men I torture are conscious when I finish them. More satisfying.'</p><p>Aramis willed the mission to be over. He prayed the information he had given to Porthos would be enough proof. He wished he could have given a proper update, but with Carlos trailing him there was no chance. He wished he had written more in the note, but there had been other members of the gang around and he could not risk it. He was relieved that Madame Dupre had not noticed the letter from Baron Cote to her was missing. He was the only person with any access to her personal belongings. He would be the only suspect in its disappearance. Aramis was annoyed with himself for not finding the note the first time he had searched her papers.</p><p>Madame Dupre looked at him for a few seconds, 'you seem distracted, my Musketeer,' she said. 'Are you sure you are not injured?'</p><p>'No madame,' Aramis replied, forcing the layers of character back into place, 'I was merely contemplating watching you work.'</p><p>Carlos snorted behind them and muttered something under his breath. Madame Dupre ignored him. She smiled and turned back to the stairs, leading Aramis behind her. </p><p>Aramis wanted to hurry Dupre along the corridor. He needed to know what state d'Artagnan was in. He had seen the crude whip Carlos had been carrying when he had last been with his friend. He had been on the receiving end of a whip once and he would not wish it on anyone. Somehow, he knew d'Artagnan's ordeal would be worse than his. D'Artagnan had been alone and helpless. Alone apart from the evil thugs. Aramis detested them. He harboured a little sympathy for the younger, naive men, but they had still chosen to join the gang.</p><p>As they reached the door Aramis took a slow breath. He watched the woman push the door open. It took every fibre of Aramis' being not to react. The room had been lit by several lanterns. The glow of the flames, normally a pleasant, welcome sight, only highlighted the horror before him.</p><p>His friend was still restrained against the wall. His arms were above his head, his wrists bloody within the manacles. His head was down. Aramis could not see d'Artagnan's face as his limp hair was obscuring his features. But Aramis did not need to see d'Artagnan's face to know it would show an expression of agony. He was not supporting his weight on his feet; his arms were taking his weight. He was twisted to the side. His bare back visible. The marks of the whip standing out starkly in the flickering light. Criss-crossed over his back were the wounds that Carlos and his thugs had inflicted. Blood oozed from several of the welts. Bruises and stinging red lines reached around to d'Artagnan's sides. Where the flesh was not ripped it was covered with sweat and dirt. </p><p>Aramis wanted to kill every one of them. Aramis wanted to tear them apart. Aramis wanted to unchain his friend and carry him from that place. He wanted to clean and dress each of the wounds. D'Artagnan needed medical help. Aramis determined that when it was all over, he would be the one that dealt with his friend's wounds. It would be his penance for not preventing them from happening. He should have handled the gang better from the start. He should have charmed the name of the Baron from Dupre. He had failed the mission. </p><p>He had failed d'Artagnan. </p><p>'You look shocked,' said Carlos with a laugh as he pushed passed Aramis. 'Anyone would think you were sympathetic to the rich boy.'</p><p>Somehow d'Artagnan managed to raise his head a little. He looked at Aramis. He made eye contact. Aramis got the message his friend was conveying. Aramis knew he had to carry on, he had to complete the mission for d'Artagnan's sake. He could not let what d'Artagnan had endured being for nothing. Aramis had to remind himself that Treville would know the identity of the Baron by now. The mission was coming to an end. The longer Aramis could hold out the more chance he would have of being able to pay his penance and deal with d'Artagnan's wounds. </p><p>Aramis pulled himself up to his full height and turned to Carlos, 'I am inclined to agree with Madame Dupre. You and your lackeys have gone too far. You didn't give her the respect she deserves.'</p><p>Carlos growled and took a swing at Aramis. He dodged the punch with ease. Madame Dupre tutted, Carlos backed off but his expression remained one of barely hidden anger directed at Aramis. Madame Dupre walked up to Carlos and placed her hand on his chest. She pushed him backwards until he was leaning against the wall next to d'Artagnan, who managed to follow the movements of the pair. </p><p>'Bring our captive some water,' she said. 'I would like him... revived a little for the final act.'</p><p>One of the young gang members rushed off, to follow her order.</p><p>'What... are you... going-'</p><p>'What am I going to do?' said Madame Dupre, her tone condescending as she turned to d'Artagnan, who had spoken weakly.</p><p>She lifted his chin with her fingers as she stepped closer, she looked him in the eyes. Aramis, despite hating what was happening, would forever be impressed with d'Artagnan's continued efforts to keep up the pretence. </p><p>'Kill you of course,' she said with a smile. 'That was always the intention. You will be a symbol. A sign to the King that he cannot trust his own soldiers. His soldiers allowed one of his courtiers to be taken in broad daylight.'</p><p>She glanced back at Aramis who managed to affect a smirk. D'Artagnan looked at him as well. He could see the fight still in his friend's eyes. His friend who had already endured too much for the sake of the mission. And still, he was prepared to carry on. Not that d'Artagnan had much choice. Aramis was the only one of them that had any choices, and they were rapidly running out. He needed to know he could end the masquerade. If he tried to stop them from killing d'Artagnan too soon the mission would fail. The gang would realise it had all been a ruse and they would both be killed. Aramis knew he would not be able to outfight all the gang members. </p><p>'Bring that brazier from the end of the hall,' said Dupre as she stepped away from d'Artagnan. </p><p>Aramis wanted to scream at them to stop torturing his friend. But he knew that as long as they were torturing him, he was alive and that bought them time. He looked at d'Artagnan who was following what was happening with half-open eyes. Aramis was sure, despite his best efforts, his friend would not be playing his part for much longer. He was too far gone. In too much pain. D'Artagnan was not doing much of anything. He had rallied enough to support his own weight and lean back against the wall. He was only allowing his lower back to rest on the wall. Aramis could tell d'Artagnan was in a lot of pain, but he also knew the human body was a resilient thing. He knew d'Artagnan would find something, some way, some energy, to keep going for a little longer. </p><p>Aramis could only hope d'Artagnan could find enough.</p><p>He looked at the door as the heavy brazier was dragged into the room. He could feel the heat from it as Boivin and the dirty thug pulled it past, scraping it loudly on the floorboards. They manoeuvred it into the hearth, the smoke was drawn up the chimney, but the heat soon filled the small room. Madame Dupre nodded her approval before walking across to where Aramis was standing. She stopped in front of him and smiled. Aramis saw her eyes dart across to Carlos as she leaned in and kissed him with passion. Aramis kissed her back, taking his time, drawing out the moment. Drawing out the time before d'Artagnan was subjected to whatever she had planned for him. Drawing out the inevitable sound of pain-filled cries from his friend. He was not looking forward to hearing that.</p><p>What Aramis most wanted to hear was the sound of soldiers forcing their way into the house and arresting the gang. But the sound did not come. </p><p>As Madame Dupre broke off the kiss, she snaked her finger down Aramis' chest. He looked down, watching as a smudge of rusty blood was left on his shirt. D'Artagnan's blood. Blood that he had not been able to stop being shed. </p><p>Dupre leaned around Aramis and picked up something from the table behind him. She held one of the pokers up and smiled at him, he smiled back and nodded his approval. </p><p>As she walked back to d'Artagnan, Aramis looked across the room to Carlos who was staring at him, one hand resting on his gun. Aramis knew he had to be wary of the man. Perhaps, more than he would have to watch Madame Dupre when the time came. He returned his attention to the woman and d'Artagnan. </p><p>Dupre used the poker to trace a line across d'Artagnan's chest and stomach.</p><p>'At least you left me with something to work on,' she remarked.</p><p>She pressed the poker against d'Artagnan, forcing him to lean back to escape the metal point. His abused back was pushed against the wall. He whimpered in pain. She sighed and smiled before stepping to the brazier and thrusting the poker into the flames. </p><p>The young man that had been sent for water returned with a jug and a cup. Aramis reached for the items.</p><p>'Allow me,' he said with a smile to Dupre.</p><p>She indicated for him to continue before turning to Carlos.</p><p>'We have a few minutes. Things need to heat up,' she said.</p><p>Aramis saw Carlos glare at him before stepping closer to Dupre and speaking quietly to her. Aramis suspected Carlos was talking about him, trying to poison Dupre's desires towards him. Aramis did not care. He knew he was on borrowed time. He stood in front of d'Artagnan. It pained him that he could not talk freely to his friend. He poured water into the cup before placing the jug on the floor. D'Artagnan tried to raise his head fully but seemed incapable. Aramis guessed the strain from the hours forced to keep his head back had left him stiff.</p><p>He glanced at Dupre and Carlos, who were deep in an animated conversation. The other gang members seemed more interested in the two leaders than in him and the captured noble.</p><p>He lifted the cup to d'Artagnan's lips at the same time as he held the back of the injured man's head. D'Artagnan took a few sips of water.</p><p>'You're doing... well,' mumbled d'Artagnan.</p><p>'Shh...' admonished Aramis, hoping no one else had heard what d'Artagnan had said.</p><p>The fact that d'Artagnan felt the need, through his fog of pain, to give him some encouragement, worried Aramis. Was he the one that was going to give them away? D'Artagnan was severely injured and yet he was the one offering reassurances. Aramis lifted the cup to d'Artagnan's lips a second time. They looked at each other for several seconds as d'Artagnan drank.</p><p>'You should get your pet to do it.'</p><p>Aramis' eyes went wide when he heard what Carlos said. He thought he saw pity in d'Artagnan's eyes. Pity for him. Did d'Artagnan feel sorry for him? The exhausted Musketeer still had enough understanding to work out what Carlos had meant. And d'Artagnan knew how hard the next few minutes would be for Aramis. All d'Artagnan had to do was put up with the pain. Aramis hated that d'Artagnan thought he had the better deal, that Aramis was the one that was going to suffer. </p><p>Aramis thought for a moment that Carlos had worked it out. Worked out that the man they thought was Comte Reis was a Musketeer. Did Carlos know and wanted to see how far Aramis was prepared to go with the deception. Carlos would be disappointed. Aramis would hate every second of what was to come but he would go through with it. If it meant proving Carlos wrong, even though he would be right. If it meant keeping the deception, keeping the layers of lies afloat until help arrived; Aramis would do it. </p><p>Aramis would burn d'Artagnan.</p><p>Aramis would hurt d'Artagnan.</p><p>'That will be enough,' said Dupre from the other side of the room. 'Carlos, give him your gloves, he neglected to collect his when he took off his doublet earlier.'</p><p>Carlos scowled, no doubt recalling the mothering Madame Dupre had directed at Aramis when they had returned from the fight with Porthos. He tugged his gloves off and held them out to Aramis who took them. He pulled them on, all the time staring at Carlos, trying to discern if he knew the truth or if he only wanted to test Aramis' stomach for torture. Carlos was unreadable. Aramis turned to Madame Dupre who was looking at him with hungry eyes, she beckoned him forward. She kissed him again before giving him a gentle shove towards the brazier.</p><p>He pulled the poker from the brazier and stared at the red-hot metal for a few seconds. He knew he could not hesitate for too long. He glanced at Madame Dupre who nodded for him to carry on. Carlos was smirking.</p><p>Aramis willed for an interruption. Surely Porthos would have passed on the message with the proof by now? Surely help would be on the way.</p><p>D'Artagnan was watching the poker, his eyes slowly following it as Aramis walked up to him. He was breathing fast, trying to ready himself for the pain. The pain that Aramis was going to inflict. </p><p>Where were the Musketeers?</p><p>Aramis considered where he should place the poker. He did not want to leave d'Artagnan with any permanent issues. He thought about the scar that would be left behind once the burn was healed. A scar over a joint or an area of skin that might move as the bones underneath moved would cause more problems. He looked at d'Artagnan who had managed to tear his eyes from the poker to look at him. The Musketeers nodded subtly to one another. </p><p>Aramis lay the poker on d'Artagnan's bicep. </p><p>D'Artagnan cried out in pain and tried to move away. Aramis moved with him, keeping the poker in place. He had to make it look good.</p><p>For both their sakes. </p><p>After a few seconds, he lifted the poker. D'Artagnan was left slumped again, taking ragged, shuddering breaths. </p><p>'Again,' said Dupre from behind him.</p><p>Aramis did not wait; he twisted the poker in his hand and let it rest on d'Artagnan's chest. D'Artagnan screamed. There was no charade from the man, only pain and suffering. D'Artagnan was no longer acting. His cries were genuine. The pain-filled look he gave Aramis was real. </p><p>Aramis could hear appreciative noises from the gang members behind him. He turned to look at Madame Dupre as he lifted the poker and d'Artagnan slumped forward again. She was smiling with glee. Even Carlos looked a little impressed, but his next words were too much for Aramis.</p><p>'Blind him,' Carlos said. 'I've seen it done. Move the hot poker back and forth in front of his face. Even if he shuts his eyes it'll still work.'</p><p>Aramis glanced at Dupre, who was looking at Carlos with a renewed admiration. </p><p>'Yes,' she said. 'No one will be able to say he did not suffer from injuries like that.'</p><p>Aramis could not think what to say, he opened his mouth to speak but could not come up with a reason not to do as they had asked. He looked at Boivin and the other gang members, they were all watching eagerly. He turned back to d'Artagnan who was looking at him, his expression unreadable. </p><p>'Get on with it,' said Carlos.</p><p>Aramis looked back at the gang. </p><p>He was not a man to hesitate or flinch. Not normally. But this was not normal. This was a step too far. </p><p>Carlos took a couple of paces forward and rested his hand on his gun. </p><p>'Why are you hesitating?' he asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Athos waited as the men formed up. They looked at him expectantly. Porthos emerged from the infirmary with a confused looking Barbotin who was clutching his field medics’ kit.</p><p>'We will brief you on the way,' said Athos. 'The Captain and Pierre will not take long.'</p><p>'Why was Pierre spirited away by the Captain,' asked Marc with concern.</p><p>'Because he's the quickest runner,' said Porthos as he fell into step with them. 'And we need him to get to us as quickly as possible so that we can put an end to this nonsense and get Aramis and d'Artagnan back where they belong.'</p><p>'Aramis?' said Barbotin.</p><p>'D'Artagnan?' said Luc at the same time.</p><p>Athos nodded, 'the Captain is sorry to have deceived you all. He would have preferred to brief you himself. When you hear what has been happening, he hopes you will understand.'</p><p>As they hurried through the streets towards the house the gang were staying in, the Musketeers listened to all that Athos and Porthos told them. Athos could see the shock on their faces when they realised that all the disrespectful and insolent things Aramis had been doing were a deception. The men took the news well, as Athos knew they would. They were quick to conclude that it had been right not to be told about the charade. </p><p>'We needed to act naturally,' remarked Barbotin as they neared the street where the house was. 'I was horrible to Aramis.'</p><p>'We all were,' said Luc with regret. </p><p>The big Musketeer looked guilty.</p><p>'Like Clemont said,' Athos said with a nod towards Barbotin, 'we needed you all to behave naturally.'</p><p>Luc nodded his understanding. The usually quiet man thought for a moment before saying, 'do they know we're coming, Aramis and d'Artagnan?'</p><p>Porthos shook his head, 'no. We couldn't talk when I last saw Aramis. All he was able to do was give me the letter that proved the connection. They'll know that the mission is nearly done, but they'll have no way of knowing exactly when we'll strike.'</p><p>'But,' said Athos, 'I suspect we will need to be as quick as we can. Since Treville was forced to strip Aramis of his commission his worth to the gang will have diminished-'</p><p>'Leaving both of them vulnerable,' concluded Barbotin.</p><p>Athos nodded.</p><p>They stopped at the corner of the road. Porthos indicated which house they were watching and talked them through where the entrances were. They worked out who would enter by which door and a rough plan of attack. Aramis had been able to describe the interior of the house for them, so they knew where the main rooms were. They did not know where d'Artagnan would be.</p><p>As the morning sun gained height in the sky the wait started to annoy Athos. Each second, they waited was another second that could mean the deaths of two of his friends. He was starting to consider defying the Captain's order and attacking the house before they were certain Baron Cote had been arrested. He would happily deal with the consequences if it meant his two friends were still alive. He could see Porthos was getting more and more agitated as well. </p><p>The sound of someone running along the street behind them came as a relief. Pierre, his face flushed from his sprint across the city, skidded to a stop. Porthos reached out a hand to steady the panting man who took a few seconds to catch his breath. </p><p>'Cote was arrested,' he said. 'The Captain said to go ahead. He'll join us as soon as he can.'</p><p>Athos nodded before looking to the rest of the Musketeers who were all making final checks of their weapons. Once they were all looking at him, he gave the signal. As one, they advanced on the house. As one, they prepared to wage a small war to rescue two of their number. </p><p>Porthos took the lead as they reached the front door of the tatty looking building. Athos stood back as Porthos kicked the door open. They met with no resistance in the hallway. The men spread out and started to check the rooms off the hallway. Porthos tapped Athos' shoulder and pointed to a corner of the room. A wide-eyed boy was watching them. He was crouching behind a sideboard. When he realised he had been seen, he scurried away, disappearing further into the house. </p><p>'We will see that boy is cared for,' remarked Athos. 'He will not meet the same fate as the thugs that have been keeping him here.'</p><p>Porthos nodded, 'Aramis said he hated seeing the lad being abused and not being able to do anything about it.'</p><p>Pierre and Marc emerged from one of the side rooms. Marc was straightening up his doublet. </p><p>'Two in there,' he said. 'They won't be bothering us anymore.'</p><p>Athos nodded; he knew several gang members were considered lower in the pecking order. He doubted all of them were highly trained. Most were probably unfortunate men who had fallen on hard times and were desperate. But there were some that Aramis had described as capable, most likely former soldiers.</p><p>A thud and a shout from the first floor directed the Musketeers towards their next target. Athos hoped they were closing in on the location of their friends. </p><p>MMMM</p><p>D'Artagnan was experiencing a brief flood of energy. He had been unable to stop the cries of pain as Aramis had burned him. He had been unable to stop the accusation in the look he gave his friend as the poker hissed when it touched his flesh. He knew Aramis had thought about where he was putting the poker. The burns would hurt and leave him scarred but they would not impede his movement. D'Artagnan could only hope that he lived long enough to be able to move about without feeling constant pain. </p><p>Aramis had his back to the rest of the people in the room. Through teary eyes, d'Artagnan could see looks of approval from them. Madame Dupre was biting her lip as she watched Aramis at work. Carlos was scowling, no doubt hating being forced to accept that Aramis was prepared to cause unnecessary pain to their captive. D'Artagnan knew Carlos did not trust Aramis. The fresh marks on his friend’s face indicated to d'Artagnan that the two might have had another fight. </p><p>'Blind him,' Carlos said with a glance at Dupre. </p><p>The woman tilted her head in a manner that indicated for the one-eyed thug to continue. </p><p>'I've seen it done. Move the hot poker back and forth in front of his face. Even if he shuts his eyes it'll still work.'</p><p>Aramis stared at d'Artagnan for a moment before turning to look at Dupre and Carlos. Dupre smiled and nodded. </p><p>'Yes,' she said. 'No one will be able to say he did not suffer from injuries like that.'</p><p>D'Artagnan could not see Aramis' face, but the tension in his body was obvious. D'Artagnan knew they had reached the end of the deception. He knew Aramis would not do what they were asking of him. He knew Aramis would not, even if it meant their lives were forfeit. Burning his arm and chest had been one thing but to permanently disable him was another. D'Artagnan did not know what Aramis would do, but he did know he wanted to help in whatever way he could. As his friend turned back, he could see an apology in Aramis' eyes.</p><p>'Get on with it,' said Carlos.</p><p>Aramis looked back at the gang. Carlos walked forward, his hand reaching for his gun. </p><p>'Why are you hesitating?' he asked. 'If you don't do it, I will... And then I'll deal with you.'</p><p>Madame Dupre was about to say something, but Aramis made his move before she could. The supposed turncoat soldier reverted to what he was under the layers of deception. </p><p>A loyal Musketeer.</p><p>D'Artagnan blinked away the tears of pain and watched as Aramis did what he had been wanting to do since the start of the mission. He struck Carlos with the poker, hitting him across the face. The thug yelled in pain as the still-hot poker seared into his already scarred face. He pushed the poker away before trying to hit Aramis, who ducked out of the way. Boivin rushed forward and bundled Aramis away from Carlos, who took a couple of steps back reaching up to his face.</p><p>As Aramis and Boivin struggled, d'Artagnan saw that the other gang members looking towards the open door. Something was distracting them. Madame Dupre took a couple of steps forward, peering around the door before running out. The other gang members followed her, leaving only Carlos who was hissing in pain, and Boivin, who was still grappling with Aramis. </p><p>Aramis managed to get the upper hand over Boivin and smacked him into the wall. The thug's head hit the corner of the hearth, a fatal blow. </p><p>D'Artagnan noticed a quick movement from Carlos. The gang member was pulling his gun from his belt, his hand shaking with pain and anger. </p><p>'Look out,' cried d'Artagnan, knowing he was already too late.</p><p>Aramis spun around, moving to the side as he did so. D'Artagnan was sure the move saved his friend's life. The ball from the gun hit Aramis on the side, causing him to stagger back. Carlos stalked towards Aramis who rallied himself ready to fight back. The two men ended up by the table where the torturous devices still lay. Carlos pushed Aramis into the table before hitting him in the side where he was already injured. Aramis cried out before managing to push Carlos off him. Carlos pulled his dagger from his belt at the same time that Aramis reached behind him and grabbed something off the table. </p><p>The two men charged towards one another. D'Artagnan could not see exactly what happened but the pair abruptly stopped. Aramis was panting as he allowed Carlos to sink to the floor. The dagger fell from the thug's hand as he reached up to his neck. The Heretics Fork was stuck in Carlos' neck, blood pumping around it. Carlos tried to pull the fork out, but his fingers did not cooperate. He looked up at Aramis, his expression one of pure hatred. Aramis did nothing but look back at the man for a few seconds before looking up at d'Artagnan.</p><p>As Carlos slumped over, Aramis crouched by him and unhooked the keys on his belt. Carlos made a last, weak, attempt to grab Aramis with bloody fingers before falling back and remaining still. The Heretics Fork moved slightly in time with the last few beats of the man's heart before it too remained motionless. </p><p>Sounds of fighting drifted in through the open door. D'Artagnan knew it would all soon be over. </p><p>'They're here,' said Aramis as he searched through the keys to find the one for the manacles. 'It's over.'</p><p>'I would have preferred it if they'd got here a bit sooner,' said d'Artagnan before looking at the blood on Aramis' shirt.</p><p>Aramis managed a grim smile, 'it's not bad,' he said. 'Probably won't even need stitches. You're the one that needs looking after.'</p><p>D'Artagnan managed to twist his hands enough to allow Aramis to get at the locks. Aramis helped him to lower his arms. He winced as pain radiated out anew from his shoulders. He knew he was going to be in pain for a long time. He lowered his head for a few seconds and tried to roll his shoulders. Aramis rubbed at the back of his neck.</p><p>'I have things we can use to try to ease the pain,' he said. </p><p>D'Artagnan looked back up with a smile, 'and you're going to let someone else look after me,' he said. </p><p>Aramis was about to respond when a sudden movement behind him took them both by surprise.</p><p>'You filthy whore!'</p><p>Madame Dupre grabbed Aramis around the neck, wrapping her slender arm around tightly. The pair stumbled back a few paces. The move had been so quick Aramis was unable to respond. She kicked him in the back of the leg causing him to fall to his knees. Dupre remained where she was, her arm squeezing the life out of Aramis who was struggling to get the crazed woman off him. The position he was in meant he could not reach her or try to shake her off him. He scrabbled at her arm and tried to grab for her face, but she twisted out of the way. </p><p>She kneed him in the back causing him to fall forward. Aramis tried to slow his fall with one hand but still landed hard with a grunt as the air was forced out of him. </p><p>'I should never have left you sleeping in my bed,' she sneered. 'You went through the papers. You found the letter. You stole it.'</p><p>Dupre kept her arm around his neck unhindered by any further attempts by Aramis to get her off him. There was nothing he could do to stop her murderous intent. </p><p>But d'Artagnan could.</p><p>He took a couple of steps forward before having to reach out for the wall to steady himself. He thought quickly, knowing he was already on borrowed time. He knew he would lack the strength to pull Dupre off his friend. Under normal circumstances, the slight woman would have been an easy target for the tall Musketeer. But the circumstances were not normal.</p><p>D'Artagnan spotted the poker. He grabbed the rag that had been used to gag him when they whipped him and wrapped it around his hand. The poker was still hot. With his last ounce of strength, he raised the poker. His muscles screamed the burns were pulled, his neck and shoulders hurt more, but he persevered. </p><p>He knew he could not simply hit Dupre. He had no choice but to kill her. If he only managed to get her off Aramis, she would renew her attack on them. He thrust down with the poker, stabbing Madame Dupre through the heart.</p><p>The sadistic woman tightened her grip on Aramis for a second before her arms dropped to the sides limply. Her head lolled, before falling forward. She slumped over Aramis, who was taking short, gasping breaths. </p><p>Madame Dupre was dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The soldiers decided that Athos and Porthos would concentrate on liberating d'Artagnan. The rest of the Musketeers would take out the gang members. Although, Athos and Porthos still had their fair share of gang members to deal with as they made their way through the house. The first floor had a seemingly endless corridor of doors. The last door was open, the flicker of torches or a fire spilling out. They were drawn to the open door as the sounds of fighting continued on the floor below and behind them. </p>
<p>The sight that greeted them as they reached the open door would remain with Athos for a long time. He felt a mixture of pride and shock at what was happening in front of him. </p>
<p>D'Artagnan was standing over the sprawled forms of Aramis and Madame Dupre. A poker was protruding from the dead woman's back. She was lying over Aramis who was trying to untangle himself from the grasp of her arm around his neck. It was clear the badly injured d'Artagnan had killed the woman as she was trying to strangle Aramis. </p>
<p>D'Artagnan wavered dangerously. As his knees buckled, Porthos reached his side and guided him to the floor. He was unconscious by the time Porthos had straightened him out. </p>
<p>The injuries that covered d'Artagnan's abused body were worse than Athos had expected. As they had been unable to get proper updates from Aramis since the fake kidnapping, they could only guess what might have happened to their young friend. The Musketeer had been whipped and beaten. He had strange puncture wounds under his chin and on his chest along with a couple of blistering burns. His wrists were bloody where he had been restrained. </p>
<p>Porthos was busy checking the unconscious man for any injuries that were not visible.</p>
<p>'What have you two been up to?' muttered Porthos as he worked. </p>
<p>Athos turned his attention to Aramis who had managed to twist around to sit up. His friend looked a little disorientated. His neck was showing signs of the attempted throttling he had suffered at the hands of Madame Dupre. Athos looked forward to hearing how his more than capable friend had ended up strangled by the lithe woman.</p>
<p>'He saved... my life...' panted Aramis. 'Twice.'</p>
<p>'Save your voice,' scolded Athos. </p>
<p>D'Artagnan started to come around and muttered something. Porthos leaned closer to hear what his injured friend was saying. He furrowed his brow and glanced at Aramis. </p>
<p>'He said something about a little girl. We saw the lad you told us about. You never said there was a girl as well.'</p>
<p>Aramis shook his head, 'there's not,' he said. 'He was a bit confused earlier. They used a Heretics Fork on him. He was left for a few hours before I could get to him. He said there had been a girl in the room trying to help him.'</p>
<p>'The mind plays tricks,' said Porthos as he brushed the lank hair from d'Artagnan's face.</p>
<p>The Musketeer continued to mumble for a few seconds before going quiet again. </p>
<p>The sound of the fight between the Musketeers and the gang members petered out. Athos looked up as Barbotin appeared in the doorway. He took one look at d'Artagnan before looking back over his shoulder.</p>
<p>'They're in here. We'll need a cart or a carriage to get d'Artagnan back to the garrison. Can someone get some water and blankets?'</p>
<p>A couple of men answered the field medic from somewhere along the corridor. Barbotin stepped into the room and knelt by d'Artagnan. Aramis tried to push himself to his feet but stopped when the medic glared at him. </p>
<p>'You are not the only medic, Aramis,' said Barbotin. 'You taught me. I know what to do... and you don't exactly look fit yourself.'</p>
<p>Barbotin indicated the blood on Aramis' shirt. Aramis sat back down with a suitably contrite expression. </p>
<p>'That told you,' said Athos with a smile. </p>
<p>'It's my fault he's in that state,' said Aramis. 'I should be the one to see to him.'</p>
<p>'Well, that ain't happening, is it?' said Porthos as he moved out of the way of Barbotin. </p>
<p>Athos watched Aramis admit defeat, although the guilty look did not leave his face. </p>
<p>Treville appeared in the doorway. The Musketeer Captain shook his head as he took in the scene.</p>
<p>'The Baron is currently languishing in the Chatelet under guard. He tried to convince the King that he was innocent, but with the letter that you got, Aramis, his guilt was clear. The King had him arrested straight away. I hoped we might have been able to bring the leaders of the gang to justice, but you appear to have taken care of that yourselves.'</p>
<p>'D'Artagnan dealt with her,' said Aramis with a nod towards the body of Madame Dupre.</p>
<p>'I look forward to hearing about it,' said Treville. 'But first, you two need to be tended to-'</p>
<p>Aramis shook his head, 'I'm fine,' he started to say.</p>
<p>'You are not fine, Aramis. You have been shot and nearly strangled,' said Athos. 'You are not in as bad shape as d'Artagnan, but you are not fine.'</p>
<p>Aramis looked away. Athos could tell they were going to have their work cut out convincing their friend that he was not at fault for the things that had happened. He hoped once d'Artagnan was on the mend Aramis would accept that the plan, despite its problems, had worked. </p>
<p>MMMM</p>
<p>Treville walked from room to room with Luc, collecting anything that might help provide further proof that Baron Cote was involved. He had already ordered a couple of men to collect all the maps and plans from the main room. And a cart was being sought to remove all the weapons. </p>
<p>Luc led the way into the kitchens. He paused in the doorway before venturing further, heading towards the large hearth. Treville saw what had caught his Musketeers eye. The little boy. </p>
<p>Treville guessed the lad was no more than ten but was small for his age. He had pushed himself into the corner of the room, his eyes darting around looking for an escape route. As Luc circled the large table in the centre of the room Treville quietly went around the other side. He was sure the boy had not noticed him. The imposing figure of Luc heading towards him was drawing his full attention. Luc was trying to appear non-threatening, but to a small, scared child, he would appear anything but. He was the only Musketeer that could give Porthos a run for his money in hand-to-hand combat. Treville knew Luc was one of the kindest, gentlest, men in the regiment. But the little boy did not know that all he could see was a tall, broad, armed man, walking towards him. The boy took flight, straight into Treville, who was quick to grab a tight hold on him. </p>
<p>The boy screamed, he struggled, and he pulled away. He even tried to bite Treville. Luc grabbed a blanket from the corner where the boy had been hiding and used it to wrap up the wriggling child. Between them, they virtually swaddled him until he could not hit out at them anymore. </p>
<p>'Calm down, son,' said Treville, trying to keep his voice calm. 'We're not going to hurt you. We're going to take you away from here-'</p>
<p>A howl of anguish from the little boy cut Treville off mid-sentence. </p>
<p>'He'll hurt himself,' said Luc, who was trying to keep the boy as still as possible in his arms. </p>
<p>'Is he injured?' asked Barbotin as he rushed into the room.</p>
<p>Treville shook his head, 'just hysterical. I'm not sure if he understands that we're saving him. Getting him away from here.'</p>
<p>The boy yelled again, they could not make out what he was yelling through the sobs and tears that had started to fall. </p>
<p>Barbotin opened the medical bag that had been slung over his shoulder. He pulled out a small vial and a cloth. He poured some of the contents onto the cloth. </p>
<p>'Aramis says this can be used to calm people down. I think it makes them sleep. I've never had to use it.'</p>
<p>He looked at Treville for a second, seeking permission. Treville nodded. Luc held the struggling boy still as Barbotin placed the cloth over the boy's mouth and nose. The boy's eyes went wide, he struggled harder for a few seconds before his eyes started to close and his whimpers subsided. After another few seconds, Barbotin took the cloth away.</p>
<p>'I don't want to use too much on him,' said the medic.</p>
<p>Treville nodded, 'Luc, take him back to the garrison. Stay with him, keep him in the infirmary... If we have to restrain him for his own good, we will. But I would rather not.'</p>
<p>Luc carried the boy out of the kitchen. As he went Treville thought he heard a noise behind him. He looked around wondering if they had missed a gang member in their search of the house. He could not see anything that looked out of place in the untidy kitchen. </p>
<p>Barbotin was also looking around the kitchen, 'it looks like they'd adapted the kitchen for him,' he said. 'See the crates and boxes, so that he could reach things.'</p>
<p>Treville sighed, 'poor lad. I still don't understand why he didn't run away. Aramis said he was not confined to one room or chained up.'</p>
<p>'Perhaps he didn't know a different life?' suggested Barbotin. 'We're ready to go back to the garrison. Porthos and Marc are getting d'Artagnan to the cart and Athos is making sure Aramis doesn't go astray.'</p>
<p>Treville nodded his thanks and waved Barbotin away. He looked around the kitchen one last time, unable to shake the thought that he was being watched, even though he knew that was not possible.</p>
<p>MMMM </p>
<p>Porthos watched Aramis as he cleaned the wound to his side. He had offered to do it, but Aramis had shaken his head. The distraction, looking after his injuries, was what Aramis needed. When they returned to the garrison it was obvious Aramis would want to assist Barbotin as he dealt with the assortment of injuries d'Artagnan had picked up. But Porthos had steered Aramis to the bed next to the one d'Artagnan was lying on. He had helped his friend to pull his shirt off and collected what he would need to deal with the wound. </p>
<p>Aramis hissed as he cleaned away the dried blood. Porthos readied a bandage and helped his friend to wrap it around his waist.</p>
<p>'I've got you a fresh shirt,' said Pierre who was hovering around ready to help if needed, he handed the shirt to Porthos who helped Aramis to redress.</p>
<p>Aramis nodded his thanks before looking across to d'Artagnan. Barbotin and Marc were busy cleaning the injuries caused by the whip. Porthos felt sorry for his friend. D'Artagnan would be in pain for a long time. The scars would be a permanent reminder to both him and Aramis, of what they had been through.</p>
<p>D'Artagnan stirred and moved a little, causing himself pain.</p>
<p>'Did you find her?' he mumbled. </p>
<p>'Who?' asked Marc.</p>
<p>But d'Artagnan had passed out again.</p>
<p>Porthos furrowed his brow.</p>
<p>'What?' asked Aramis.</p>
<p>'It's just, the lad when the Captain and Luc found him... he was very worked up-'</p>
<p>'He would have hurt himself, or one of us if we hadn't used those herbs on him,' said Barbotin. </p>
<p>'He really did not want to leave,' said Pierre, who seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Porthos. 'We should go back and do another search.'</p>
<p>Porthos nodded, 'best to be sure,' he said.</p>
<p>'Who are you searching for?' asked Aramis. </p>
<p>'The little girl.'</p>
<p>'I told you there wasn't a girl. Only the boy. D'Artagnan imagined the girl. He was confused and in pain.'</p>
<p>Porthos shook his head, 'I think there is a girl, and she is good at hiding. Street children are good at becoming invisible... I know, I did it often enough.'</p>
<p>Porthos watched as Aramis thought through what he had said. </p>
<p>'I suppose that makes sense,' he said with uncertainty.</p>
<p>Porthos looked at d'Artagnan and the sleeping boy lying on the bed beyond him for a few seconds.</p>
<p>'Pierre,' he said. 'If you want to make yourself useful you can help me search for her.'</p>
<p>Pierre nodded. Porthos turned to Aramis who spoke before he could.</p>
<p>'Yes, I'll behave. No, I won't interfere with Barbotin, who knows what he's doing.'</p>
<p>Barbotin could not hide a smile as he continued to work.</p>
<p>'Good,' said Porthos as he rose from his chair and indicated for Pierre to follow him.</p>
<p>MMMM</p>
<p>As the activity died down the rest of the Musketeers drifted away. The excitement and revelations were still causing a stir around the garrison, but the infirmary had become quiet. Athos took over from Barbotin who slipped off to persuade Serge to cook up some broth for when d'Artagnan and the sleeping boy awoke. </p>
<p>Athos sat between d'Artagnan and the boy. He glanced at Aramis who was looking at d'Artagnan with a critical eye. Aramis noticed he was being watched. </p>
<p>'Sorry,' he said. 'You know I can't help feeling guilty. If I'd handled the situation differently, they might not have come up with the idea of kidnapping a noble.'</p>
<p>Athos shook his head, 'you know that's not true, Aramis. Baron Cote was the one that decided you would be useful to be kept around at the Palace, and he was the one that came up with the idea of kidnapping a noble. You did not influence him.'</p>
<p>'I suppose...'</p>
<p>'And despite none of us wanting him to, d'Artagnan did volunteer for this. And he went in knowing what was likely to happen.'</p>
<p>Aramis nodded, then smiled, 'you know, he had to put me straight a couple of times.'</p>
<p>Athos waited for his friend to continue; Aramis stared into the distance.</p>
<p>'When I took that horrible fork off him, I started to clean the wounds and he reminded me I was not supposed to care. And near the end... he told me I was doing well. He encouraged me to keep going...'</p>
<p>'The best of us all,' mused Athos. 'Even in pain and delirious, he has a way of keeping us together.'</p>
<p>They watched the sleeping Musketeer for a few seconds, both lost in thought. Athos decided to lighten the mood.</p>
<p>'When are you going to explain how a woman half your size nearly managed to strangle you?'</p>
<p>Aramis chuckled, 'she took me by surprise. I was so focused on getting d'Artagnan released and safe I forgot she'd run off. And when she managed to trip me to the floor, I was helpless. If he hadn't managed to use the last of his strength to kill her...'</p>
<p>'I suspect that is not a tale you will be regaling cadets with?'</p>
<p>Aramis shook his head.</p>
<p>'If I hadn't found that letter, all this might have been for nothing.'</p>
<p>'Why did it take you so long to find it?' asked Athos. 'Surely you searched everywhere on your first day with the gang.'</p>
<p>Aramis shrugged, 'I did. At least I thought I did. She left me alone after we... She thought I was sleeping. I looked through the papers she kept in her room and that letter was on the top. I swear it hadn't been there the first time I searched her room. And it was dated before I infiltrated the group so it should have been there.'</p>
<p>They both looked across as the door was pushed open. Aramis looked genuinely surprised to see Porthos step into the room with a scrap of a girl clinging to him. The tiny girl was wearing a tatty green dress. She had no shoes on, the soles of her feet were black. Her dark blonde hair consisted of scraggly matted knots, her face was dirty and tear-streaked, very much like the little boy. Athos could immediately see a similarity in looks between the two children. </p>
<p>'Brother and sister,' said Porthos. 'Little Lilly, told me she knows all the secret ways in the house. And she can fit in some places that even her brother can't get into.'</p>
<p>The little girl was probably a couple of years younger than her brother. She was looking at them with wide eyes. It was obvious she had built up some trust in Porthos as she was clutching onto him limpet-like. He, in turn, was holding her close, offering whatever reassurance he could. Athos wondered if the girl could sense that Porthos understood what it was like to be alone. She spotted her brother and reached out to him. Porthos gently sat her on the bed by her brother. She curled up by him, wrapping her arm over him protectively. </p>
<p>'He should wake up soon,' said Aramis. 'I suspect he'll be calm when he knows he's got his sister back.'</p>
<p>'Where was she?'</p>
<p>'Hiding in the kitchen, there was a small cupboard near the hearth, it linked up to a false wall that led around the house. She's probably been sneaking about the entire time. She speaks well, they obviously had someone looking after them at some point. She said she would go into the bedrooms and look for leftover food.' Porthos looked at Aramis, 'Lilly saw you in Dupre's room.'</p>
<p>Aramis looked shocked. Porthos chuckled. </p>
<p>'Not like that. She saw you searching for things. She said she knew Dupre had some things hidden in a special drawer. She moved them for you to find.'</p>
<p>Aramis looked at the little girl, who was watching them. She managed a small smile at Aramis who smiled back.</p>
<p>'I couldn't get the pokey thing off him,' said Lilly, her voice small. </p>
<p>She pointed at d'Artagnan.</p>
<p>'He said there was a little girl. I didn't believe him,' said Aramis, before looking at Lilly, 'thank you for trying to help him.'</p>
<p>She smiled again.</p>
<p>'What are we going to do with them?' asked Athos.</p>
<p>Aramis was quick to respond, 'I know a place. A convent that takes in orphans. They should stay together.'</p>
<p>Athos nodded his approval. Porthos crouched by the sleeping boy and Lilly.</p>
<p>'Would that be alright? If we took you somewhere to live. It would be safe.'</p>
<p>Lilly looked at Porthos for a few seconds before nodding.</p>
<p>MMMM</p>
<p>D'Artagnan reached out for the cup of water on the side table. As he took a sip he looked across at Aramis who was reading or lost in thought. It was difficult to tell. His friend had been quiet for a while. No doubt going over the mission in his head for the thousandth time, trying to somehow make it his fault. </p>
<p>'I'll recover,' he said, causing Aramis to look across to him. </p>
<p>They were alone in the infirmary. The children had been whisked away by the laundry women to be scrubbed clean and given a good meal. Athos and Porthos were at the Palace with Treville updating the King on the full details of the mission and what they knew about Baron Cote. Barbotin and Marc were visiting them every few hours but otherwise, the pair had been alone for most of the day. </p>
<p>D'Artagnan was glad, the peace was welcome. He had disliked his hours alone when he had been held captive by the gang, but then he had been in fear and pain. Now the quiet felt healing. He knew he was not waiting for the next horrific session with Carlos and his friends. Or a sadistic torture session from Madame Dupre. The worst that was going to happen was having his dressing changed, and he could put up with that, he knew that was for his benefit. Although watching Aramis suffer was not welcome. </p>
<p>'How many times are we going to have to remind you that I volunteered for this and I knew I would get hurt. When it came to it you broke character and fought back. They were going to kill me. You did what you had to do.'</p>
<p>Aramis nodded, 'and then you repaid the favour. You stopped me getting shot and then you killed that mad sadistic woman.'</p>
<p>'You still got shot and she almost killed you,' d'Artagnan reminded him.</p>
<p>'Yes,' mused Aramis with a facetious grin, 'you really must try harder next time.'</p>
<p>D'Artagnan chuckled, before wincing as his injuries were jarred. They lapsed into silence for a few minutes. D'Artagnan moved to a more comfortable position, glaring at Aramis not to help him. Aramis signalled defeat and sat back, moving with care in deference to his injuries. </p>
<p>'I would very much prefer if there wasn't a next time,' said d'Artagnan once he had found a comfortable position to lie in. 'I know there probably will be, but I might not seek it out.'</p>
<p>Aramis nodded, 'you'll learn not to volunteer for everything.'</p>
<p>D'Artagnan knew his friend was right. He was still trying to give a good impression, still trying to show his friends, and the Captain, that he deserved his commission. He decided that after what he had been through, he had fully earned it. </p>
<p>The End.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all the kudos/favourites and comments.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>